


'A New Generation'

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Post series, Jim and Blair come into contact with two young people who need their help and understanding.  Although initially wary, as their relationship develops, it turns out to be mutually beneficial.





	1. Prompt - au: fusion

**Author's Note:**

> A SenBingo story in multiple chapters / prompts.
> 
> Once again I'm going to try and do a complete card, but this time it may take longer. One or two of the prompts will certainly stretch me, as does RL at the moment, but I'm game to try. 
> 
> Wish me luck! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Kate x

**Chapter 1: Prompt – au: fusion:**   


“Jem? _Jem?_ Oh, dear God! Not again!” Mariam Levy placed the bag of groceries she was carrying on the kitchen counter, and gazed in consternation at the unresponsive teen sitting on the sofa in their cluttered lounge. The boy was completely motionless and staring unblinkingly at something only he could see, totally unaware of his mother’s approach or presence as she knelt before him. Taking his cold hands in hers, Mariam chafed them gently, murmuring nonsense words as she tried vainly to attract his attention, knowing that it was highly unlikely that she would have much success. When Jem went into one of his fugue states, only his older brother seemed to be able to get through to him, and since Josh was still on campus, that might be some while yet. Sighing in both anxiety and resignation, Mariam did the only thing she could for the time being, and that was gently coax Jem to lie on his side so that she could cover him with an afghan. She just had to hope that Josh would come home as soon as his lectures were over for the day, which in truth he normally did, especially as Jem’s unexplained condition seemed to be worsening, and his overall health deteriorating. Her boys were very close, and Josh was as concerned as she was about Jem’s frightening symptoms and general state of mind. 

Tucking the afghan carefully around her son, she noticed the new welts on his arms where his sweater sleeves had ridden up, shaking her head in dismay. How on earth their doctor could say that there was nothing wrong with her son completely baffled her, and her anger and indignation at his suggestion that Jem was suffering from some sort of psychosomatic, attention-seeking condition knew no bounds. The boy had always been sensitive, but lately everything had grown out of all proportion, such that he was no longer able to attend school. And as a single parent, whose ne’er-do-well husband had run out on them when the boys were little more than babies, it was all Mariam could do to scrimp and save enough to keep a roof over their heads. She was holding down two jobs already, and simply had no extra money to spend on finding Jem specialist care. And once Josh graduated from Rainier, there was every likelihood that employment could take him away from home; possibly even from Cascade; and what she and Jem would do then, she had no idea. 

Sighing deeply again, she returned to the tiny kitchen to unpack her groceries, keeping one eye on Jem as she listened out for Josh’s return. She only had another couple of hours until she had to report for her late shift stacking shelves at the local supermarket, and she really didn’t want to go out again leaving Jem alone like this. But she couldn’t afford to lose either of her jobs, or else she and the boys would be out on the street. She knew that Josh could have gotten some sort of job after graduating from High School, but she didn’t want him to. He was very bright, and deserved a chance of a college education, so she had encouraged him to take out a student loan, supplemented by a small stipend as a student helper. And so far he had excelled, soaking up information like the proverbial sponge, and loving the challenge of study. But he also took very seriously his responsibility to his mother and brother, especially now Jem was so much worse. Something had to give soon, and Mariam dreaded the thought of what the future might have in store for them all. 

Just then, to her great relief, the door opened to reveal Josh, who hurried into their cramped apartment, a look of deep concern on his face. Barely stopping to peck his mom on the cheek in passing, he strode over to the sofa, and knelt down before Jem’s still form. 

“How long’s he been like this, Mom? Do you know?” he asked quietly, raising a hand to push Jem’s hair back off his forehead. “I could feel that something was wrong during my last lecture. Just knew it, somehow,” he continued softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here any sooner.” 

Mariam smiled sadly. “You two always were close, honey, and now you seem to be even closer. I don’t know how long he’s been like this though, because I only got in myself about half an hour ago. I did try to get through to him, but he doesn’t seem to recognise me at all!” she added with a choked sob. 

“It’s not your fault Mom,” Josh replied, reaching back to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. “It just seems to be something about our connection as siblings. Or perhaps something more arcane,” he added grimly. “Look, as soon as Jem’s back with us, I’d like to talk to you both before you go out again. I know you need to go, but there’s something I really think you should know, OK?” 

Mariam nodded uncertainly, a troubled expression on her tired and care-worn features. She trusted her oldest son to do what was best for Jem, and if he had found out something new, then she was prepared to listen. 

Continuing to stroke Jem’s thick, dark hair, Josh leant over him and whispered softly into his ear. Within a matter of minutes, Jem blinked and shivered, his startled eyes flicking around the room before meeting his mother’s and brother’s gaze in turn. 

“Oh, boy, I did it again, didn’t I?” he muttered hoarsely from a dry throat. “I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to. I was just watching a bird out the window, and was trying to count all its feathers. I should know better…” he tailed off contritely. 

Both Josh and Mariam smiled back sadly. “Not your fault, honey,” Mariam said, while Josh squeezed his shoulder before helping him sit up. “We both know you’re not doing it to attract attention, whatever Dr Goldstein says. Do you think you can eat something before I go out?” she added hopefully. Ever since Jem’s condition worsened, he had been unable to eat anything but the blandest food most of the time, and not enough of it at that. Although her cooking and food preparation habits remained unchanged, as he well knew, sometimes everything simply tasted far too spicy, and he couldn’t get it down. He knew it hurt her feelings, but it was what it was, and he couldn’t help it. 

“OK, honey, I’ll put on some of my home-made soup. Hopefully it won’t be too much for you,” she replied, hurrying back to the kitchen to do just that. All being well, he’d be able to get a reasonable amount down him now that Josh was home, as he always seemed so much better in his brother’s company. 

Shortly afterwards, they were all tucking in to bowls of nourishing vegetable soup, and as Mariam had hoped, Jem was managing to eat a good portion now that his brother was beside him. However, as she had little time before she had to go out again, Josh explained what he had found out as they ate. 

And what he had to say certainly made both his Mom and his brother sit up and take notice. 

“You see, it’s like this,” he began, gazing earnestly from one to the other. “I think I may have an idea what’s up with Jem. Or at least, I think there might be someone who does and who can really help him. It sounds a bit ‘out there’, but bear with me, OK?” 

As they listened intently, Josh explained that he was now the student helper for a professor in the Anthropology Department, as he had pretty much decided that he wanted to pursue the subject as a major. The study of humankind fascinated him, so when the opportunity came up for him to be assigned as helper to Dr Kathleen Docherty, he had jumped at the chance. She was a very pleasant and friendly character, still only a relatively junior professor, but highly thought of by Dr Eli Stoddard, who held the Chair in the department. During conversation, Josh had indirectly broached the subject of individuals who suffered from apparent hypersensitivity, and Dr Docherty had immediately perked up. 

“You know, Josh,” she said thoughtfully, “that might not be as strange as one might think. Some years ago a friend of mine wanted to specialise in that very subject. Actually got his Master’s with it, and wanted to do his dissertation on it also. He was a lovely man, really bright, and Dr Stoddard thought the world of him. Still does, I think, although a serious misunderstanding caused him to leave Rainier under something of a cloud. He’s still probably the only one who could be called an expert on the subject if you can track him down. A lot of us believed in him, and I for one was sorry to see him go. He called those that suffered from the phenomenon ‘Sentinels’, after Sir Richard Burton. He was a British, Victorian explorer, not the actor of the same name,” she added with a grin. 

“But seriously, if you know someone that’s suffering, it’s very possible that my old friend could help, if only you can find him. As I said, I don’t know what he’s doing now, but Dr Stoddard will probably know how to contact him. His name is Blair Sandburg. Dr Blair Sandburg.”  



	2. Prompt - kidfic

**Chapter 2: Prompt – kidfic:**   


Later that evening, as she set about her mind-numbing job of stacking shelves, Mariam thought about the fascinating information Josh had come up with during dinner. Part of her doubted that any good could come of trying to trace this Dr Sandburg. The ‘Sentinel’ explanation was interesting for sure, but as Josh had warned, seemed way ‘out there’, along with flying pigs. But another part of her so wished that there was some truth in it. Jem deserved a chance to prove that he wasn’t crazy or manipulative. He was just a young man who had always been prone to allergies and odd reactions throughout his childhood; symptoms which now threatened to overwhelm him. Indeed, his reactions now were so severe that she actually feared for his sanity, and perhaps even his very life. 

She deliberately tried not to recall the incidents in the past where teachers had accused him of lying when he claimed to have heard things that no one should have been able to, or seen distant objects way out of normal range. She knew for a fact that her son was honest, and when any such disparaging comment was made, he was genuinely hurt by it. And what hurt Jem, also hurt Josh, since the boys had always been virtually inseparable. Closer even than she thought identical twins might be, even though there were four years between them. Whatever the case, he had stopped mentioning such incidents, so that she had believed that he had grown out of whatever form of hypersensitivity from which he had suffered. But now she realised that he had probably just been playing it down for hers and Josh’s sakes – and for his own – until something had set him off again a few months ago. And now his reactions seemed to be totally out of control, so much so that he couldn’t tolerate any sort of socialising, especially his school environment. Only Josh’s presence seemed to give him any sort of respite, and that was hard on both of them, however fond they were of each other. Jem felt guilty for depending on his older brother so much, while the responsibility for taking care of Jem weighed heavy on Josh’s shoulders. 

So perhaps Josh might as well try and follow up on his professor’s suggestion and seek out the mysterious Dr Sandburg after all. Nothing venture, as they say, and right now she was willing to try anything to help her son. To help both of them.   


\---------------------------  


With their mom out at work, her sons sat in front of the TV, Jem finally being able to relax thanks to his brother’s proximity. They had done the washing up, and the various other routine chores necessary to help keep the cramped apartment as clean and comfortable as possible, working companionably together and exchanging pleasantries. He felt better in himself for having eaten a decent amount of dinner for a change, and for now everything seemed to be fairly comfortable. However, it didn’t make him feel better in his own mind, because the notion that it was only Josh who seemed to be able to keep him sane was eating away at him. And of course, as usual Josh seemed to know instinctively what his younger brother was thinking, so Jem wasn’t really surprised when Josh called him on it. 

Turning to face Jem, a frown-line of fond exasperation between his warm, dark eyes, Josh adopted a mock severe tone as he addressed his sibling. 

“Jeremiah Jacob Levy! For once and for all, will you stop obsessing about depending on me? It’s not your fault that you’ve got those out-of-whack senses, any more than it’s my fault for being able to help you with them. It’s what family is for, little bro, and Mom knows it too. Hell, she’s worked her ass off for years now to keep us together, and I know you appreciate that too. But she wouldn’t want you to feel guilty either, Jem. She loves us both unconditionally, end of story. 

“But because we can’t go on like this indefinitely, starting tomorrow I’m going to see if I can find this Dr Sandburg. Prof Docherty reckons that Dr Stoddard knows how to get in touch with him, and he should be back in his office tomorrow morning. He’s been off on an expedition somewhere, but hopefully he’ll take a moment or two to see me. So try and stop worrying so much, OK? I feel sure that there are answers out there. We just need to seek them out!” 

Jem smirked self-deprecatingly as he peeked up into Josh’s eyes. “Thanks, Josh. For everything. I really do appreciate everything you and Mom do for me, and for taking the trouble to look for answers other than what Dr Goldstein says about me. Right now I’d do anything to get cured. Anything at all!” 

Squeezing Jem’s shoulder comfortingly, Josh replied, “I know you would, kiddo, but if what Kathleen Docherty suggested is true, it’s not an illness. Just a genetic variation. And hopefully this Dr Sandburg can tell us how to cope with it.”  


\-------------------------------  


**Following morning, Hargrove Hall:**  


In Dr Eli Stoddard’s outer office, Josh sat tensely, trying not to either jiggle his leg nervously or tap out a staccato rhythm with restless fingers. He would dearly love to pace back and forth in an effort to calm himself down, but he was certain that it wouldn’t have gone down at all well with the professor’s secretary who was concentrating on the paperwork on her desk. Having said that, she had been nothing but amicable when he had asked diffidently for a short meeting with the great man, apparently able to discern that his request was genuine and not time-wasting. She had therefore gone into the inner sanctum herself, exiting a few minutes later to answer him with a smile. 

“Dr Stoddard has agreed to see you, Mr Levy, if you can wait until he deals with an important phone call. It shouldn’t take too long, and he’ll call me when he’s ready.” 

Josh had grinned in relief, grateful for her help, and now sat awaiting Stoddard’s summons. It seemed like an age, although it was probably only ten minutes or so before the call came. However, when it did, he felt his palms go clammy with nerves, not on his own behalf, but on Jem’s if Dr Stoddard either laughed him out of the office, or refused to give him any information about Blair Sandburg. But as it turned out, the interview went better than he could possibly have hoped. 

“Come in, come in, Mr Levy! Take a seat! I gather that Professor Docherty suggested you come and see me? Now I know that Kathleen thinks a lot of you, my boy, so I’m sure it must be important.” 

Looking into the great man’s shrewd but warm gaze, Josh decided that he had nothing to lose, so he took a deep breath and told Dr Stoddard everything, holding nothing back. Eli listened without interruption until Josh finally wound down, then sat back in his seat, plainly weighing his words carefully. 

“Thank you for confiding in me, Mr Levy. First of all, you did right insofar as explaining your motives to me so thoroughly, and I can assure you I shall treat your information with complete confidence. But before I give you any further information regarding Dr Sandburg’s present location, I feel I ought to explain a little more about the man himself and how I feel about him. 

“Blair Sandburg is a young man of great integrity and intelligence, and I freely admit I was looking forward to him joining me on faculty here at Rainier. It is true that he obtained his Master’s degree here with a thesis on Tribal Sentinels – at a mere twenty years of age to boot – but through circumstances beyond his control he was forced to choose loyalty and friendship over fame and fortune, and left the university, much to my and many others’ disappointment. It’s also true he did get his doctorate eventually after all, but if he wants to explain in any more detail, then that will be up to him. 

“What I will say is that yes, I do believe he is perhaps the only one who can help your brother, if you are as open with him as you have been with me. At present he works as a consultant at Cascade Police Department, although I believe that he and his partner have plans to set up a private business in the near future. I’m sure he’ll forgive me for giving out his address and telephone number to you once he hears what you have to tell him, and I wish you the very best of luck. 

“And by the way, if you do arrange a meeting, please tell him from me that it’s about time he called me again! I miss him and his fascinating conversation more than I can say!” 

When Josh left the office, armed with the appropriate information, he felt both huge relief that Dr Stoddard hadn’t laughed him out of the building after all, and a whole lot of nervous anticipation at the thought of finally making contact with Dr Sandburg. But he fully intended to go ahead with his plan for Jem’s sake, and since the next day was a Saturday, he decided that he would take a chance at calling in unannounced at the address provided. 

After all, if Dr Sandburg was in, what was the worst that could happen? He could of course shut the door in Josh’s face, but on the other hand, he just might have the answers to the Levy family’s problems. It was well worth the attempt.   



	3. Prompt - (Wild Card) - Old News

**Chapter 3: Old News – (wild card):**   


**Saturday morning, #307, 852 Prospect:**  


Jim and Blair sat pressed comfortably together on the sofa, enjoying a last mug of breakfast coffee in companionable silence before getting on with the business of the day. They both had the weekend off, so were looking forward to a couple of days’ down-time; partly just kicking back and enjoying each other’s company, and partly doing a little more ground work towards setting up the new enterprise they were committed to creating for themselves. Eventually, after draining his mug, Blair sat forward a bit, hitching around to look at Jim as he ran his hand through his now short curls in an achingly familiar gesture. Smiling gently, Jim returned his fond glance, giving himself a moment to study his younger partner and lover, and approving of what he saw. The shorter hairstyle certainly suited this older, more mature version of Blair, paradoxically making him look more youthful, with his smooth features and shining blue eyes despite the touches of grey at the temples. But Jim had to admit on occasion that he missed the glorious, riotous long locks of the student Blair of his first acquaintance, just as he missed the effervescence and gleeful enthusiasm that life and experience had conspired to tone down over the years of their partnership. But the fact remained that Blair was still beautiful, both inside and out, and Jim thanked his lucky stars every single day that he had finally gotten his head out of his ass long enough to accept and embrace the gift of Blair’s love and commitment with open arms and a grateful heart. 

Suddenly he realised that Blair was speaking to him, and he offered a slightly sheepish grin as he came back to the present. 

“Hey, man, penny for them? You looked deep in thought there!” Blair’s grin was impish as his eyes gleamed in admiration for his bigger lover, and Jim just had to chuckle fondly at the sight. 

“Oh, nothing too heavy, Chief. Just admiring the view, babe,” and he raised his hand to gently ruffle the curls for himself, enjoying the silky feel against his fingers. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised at Blair’s reaction, even after all this time. His ‘yeah, right!’ half grin and soft snort of self-deprecation told Jim just what he thought of that comment, but it was what it was, and Jim had to accept it even as he sometimes felt irritated by it. Blair was probably the least vainglorious and narcissistic individual Jim had ever met, and no amount of complimenting him would make him believe otherwise. Which at the end of the day was probably one of the reasons why Jim loved him so deeply anyway. How could he not love a man so selflessly devoted to him? 

Suddenly his attention was captured by the sound of someone approaching the loft, and he tilted his head in an automatic listening pose. He was peripherally aware of Blair’s inquisitive, appraising look, gratified that even after all their years together the young man had never gotten over his pride in and admiration for the way Jim handled his gift. And it had to be said that, now Jim had stopped fighting and accepted it for what it was, he used his senses with an easy familiarity, especially as he knew that his beloved guide would always be there for him, no matter what. 

“Who is it, Jim?” Blair murmured quietly, lowering his voice instinctively to accommodate Jim’s extended hearing range. “Anyone we know?” 

Dialling back his hearing, Jim shook his head. “Nah, Chief. Don’t recognise the heartbeat or the scent. But I can hear him easily enough though. He’s talking to himself and sounds quite young, and pretty nervous too. Psyching himself up by the sound of it. Better see who it is, I guess, but be careful,” he added, his cop instinct always on alert even in his own territory. 

Or perhaps especially in his territory, judging by the number of times his guide had been attacked in the very place he should have been safest. 

Quashing that unhelpful thought immediately, he stood and followed Blair to the door, ready to react if necessary to protect the most important person in his life. 

At their unexpected visitor’s knock, Blair opened the door, his customary friendly but quizzical smile on his attractive face. The young man who stood there was probably in his late teens, a few inches taller than Blair, his dark hair framing regular features and large dark eyes in a pleasant, open face. 

“Hey, man, can I help you?” Blair asked affably, feeling instinctively that this young man, although somewhat anxious, posed no physical threat to them. 

“Ah, I was looking for Dr Sandburg?” the young man replied. “My name is Joshua Levy.” 

“Well, you’ve found him,” Blair chuckled. “What can I do for you?” 

“Ah, Dr Stoddard gave me your details, sir. And I’m sorry to bother you. But I hope you can help me? It’s for my brother, sir. Can I explain?” 

Intrigued, Blair ushered him in, wondering what on earth Eli had let him in for now. Sure, he ran the occasional seminar for grad students at Rainier at his old mentor’s invitation, but Eli knew he had little time for home tutoring now. 

Unless it had something to do with hypersensitivity? The thought struck him out of the blue, and he stepped back automatically, bumping into Jim who was standing close behind him. _Oh, no. Not again!_ he moaned in mental anguish, fearing the worst. After all this time, and all the painstaking work he and Jim had put in to rebuild their lives and bury the whole ‘Sentinel diss’ disaster, this could be his worst nightmare. 

But it wasn’t in him to turn away anyone who needed his help, so he reluctantly ushered the young man in, even as he glanced apologetically up to meet Jim’s concerned gaze, praying that Jim would forgive him. 

“Ah, I think you’d better come inside Mr Levy,” he murmured. “Take a seat, and tell us everything.” 

\-----------------------------------  


Some while later, a much more relaxed and relieved Josh left the apartment, having explained everything he could about Jem’s condition, and in return having received a promise from Dr Sandburg and Lt Ellison to come and visit his family in the near future with a view to advising them how to cope with Jem’s problem. However, he left behind him a very troubled pair, and after the door closed behind him, Blair turned to his lover, eyes wide and mournful as he sought reassurance and forgiveness. 

“Oh, man, I’m so sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to dredge up all that stuff again, I swear! It’s just that I can’t in all good conscience withhold my help if Jem Levy’s truly a sentinel. I’m so sorry!” 

Jim looked down at him, his mouth set in a grim line, but in truth, it was more on Blair’s account than his own. Sure, he didn’t like the idea of possibly resurrecting the whole diss mess again, especially as both of them had hoped that it was now behind them, but he also needed to reassure his guide and lover that he didn’t blame him. Indeed, he felt a pang of indignation that Blair should still doubt his place at Jim’s side, but in all honesty, he couldn’t blame the younger man. After all, he still recalled with shame how he had reacted in the early years of the partnership, his ‘fear-based responses’ causing him to accuse Blair of disloyalty and lack of trustworthiness when in fact it was he himself who had betrayed his partner. So it was up to him to comfort Blair and put his mind at rest. 

Reaching out to put his hands on Blair’s shoulders, he gave the smaller man a slight shake to emphasise his words. “It’s OK, Chief! I understand, I promise. I know it’s not in you to turn away anyone who needs your help, whether it be a victim of a crime, a student with a problem or now another possible sentinel. You’re a ‘people person’. Always have been, and always will be, because your heart’s bigger than anyone else’s that I’ve ever known. And trust me not to be jealous this time, babe. No, I don’t like the idea of you working with another sentinel, but I’m secure in the belief of your commitment to me. It took me long enough, but once I’d actually had the courage to do some self-examination, I realised that the problem’s always been mine. 

“So stop angsting, babe. If the whole sentinel issue rears its ugly head again, so be it. It’s old news, Chief, and together we’ve always been strong.” 

Blair’s eyes sheened with unshed tears as he gazed up into his lover’s now warm and smiling eyes. Unable to reply immediately around the lump of emotion in his throat, he simply threw his arms around Jim’s waist and hugged him hard. Internally he was berating himself for doubting Jim, but was so grateful that he hadn’t succeeded in driving a potential wedge between them. They had travelled a long, hard road to reach where they were today, and he guessed that the old adage was true. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, and they had been through hell and high water, and that was the simple truth. 

After a few minutes, having both given and received mutual comfort and support, they pulled apart again, and Blair offered Jim a rather watery smile. “I don’t know about you, lover, but I think I need another coffee. Want one?” His voice was somewhat deep and thickened by emotion, but the love and gratitude in his eyes was plain to see. 

“Sure, Chief. I’ll make us a fresh pot, OK? You take a seat, and we’ll take a bit more time to chill before going out again. It’s not urgent, after all. The new office isn’t going anywhere!” 

Back once again on the sofa, fresh mugs of coffee in their hands, they pressed close together again, both lost in their thoughts. While Blair was turning his mind to the question of how to go about explaining to Jem about his gift, if it really was what he believed it to be; the academic and teacher in him now focussed on this new challenge; Jim was thinking back to the early days of their new relationship. He didn’t care to relive those fraught moments any more than he had to, preferring to concentrate on the here and now, but on occasion it was no bad thing to examine that time and remind himself of how lucky he had been that Blair had stayed with him.  


\-----------------------------  


**Five years previously, the evening of the ‘badge offer’:**  


“I’m sorry, Jim, truly! But can’t you see? It just can’t be! I can’t tell you how grateful I am to you and Simon, and to all the gang for showing me that I’m not quite the pariah I thought I was, but I just can’t accept the badge! Whatever your friends in MCU think, to the rest of the PD I’m a self-confessed fraud, and there’s no way they’d accept my presence as a detective. Even if I could weather the academy, I don’t believe that I’d be able to step straight into a detective’s role without some sort of stint in uniform anyway. And I gotta tell you, man, that although I’ve loved riding the rollercoaster with you, being a cop still isn’t me. Please understand, Jim! Please listen!” 

Jim could easily recall Blair’s distraught, pale face as he had pleaded his case, desperate to explain just why he couldn’t accept their offer, and why he didn’t even believe that he should stay in the loft with Jim. “Look, Jim, even if I did somehow get to be your official police partner, how could I go on the witness stand as a liar and a fraud? And if I stay here with you, how long is it going to take until someone puts two and two together and decides that there’s something in the ‘Sentinel’ paper after all? I mean, why else would you put up with someone who shafted you? I can’t do that to you, man. I _won’t!”_

Jim knew that he hadn’t taken Blair’s pleas well, and recalled with an internal wince how he had shut down in anger and disappointment, immediately assuming that Sandburg was going to run out on him after all despite everything that he and Simon had done for him. But then he remembered only too vividly what had happened next. At the end of his tether, Blair had stared into Jim’s cold eyes, seeing what he perceived as the big cop and sentinel’s hatred and disdain for him, and it had been too much. 

Much to Blair’s shame, he had burst into tears of hurt and anger – anger at himself and his pathetic meltdown in front of Jim, and hurt that yet again Jim had apparently judged him and found him wanting. Turning away in an attempt to hide himself away from Jim’s assessing and surely disapproving gaze, he didn’t see the change in Jim’s expression as cold, self-righteous indignation turned to puzzlement and reluctant enlightenment. Blair never cried. At least, not that Jim had ever seen. Sure, he wore his heart on his sleeve, but he usually swallowed down his hurt and hid behind a protective barrier of obfuscation and occasionally flippancy. The real Blair Sandburg, who kept his wounded core to himself, would hide himself away rather than face pity or scorn, especially from those he liked and admired. 

Or loved. 

And Jim suddenly realised that the only other times he had seen Blair anything like close to tears was when Maya had broken his heart. Maya, the only one of Blair’s many lady friends who he had genuinely loved. And then again on TV at that dreadful press conference, when his guide had thrown himself on his sword for Jim. 

For _love_ of Jim. 

Everything became so obvious then, and Jim couldn’t believe he had missed it before. Or rather, had repressed it, because their merge at the fountain had allowed him to learn everything there was to know about his friend and guide, and that included the young man’s whole-hearted love for his sentinel. Blair loved him, like no one else had ever loved him, and he was still trying to do what was right by his sentinel and friend. Well, damn. It was time to take that trip, if it wasn’t too late. 

Jim had moved then, quickly reaching out to halt Blair’s escape, and turning the young man around to face him. The ravaged, tear-streaked face had never looked so beautiful in Jim’s eyes, and he hugged the smaller man to him, containing Blair’s futile struggles until finally, exhausted and defeated, his guide had given in, leaning into him and sobbing brokenly into his chest. 

Then, and only then, Jim had gently pushed him away just enough to meet the red-rimmed and puffy-eyed gaze. Offering Blair a rueful smile, he had lifted his hand to brush away the remaining tears from beneath the wounded blue eyes with a gentle thumb. 

“No, Chief, it’s me that’s sorry. Sorry that I’ve never given you the benefit of the doubt despite everything you’ve done for me. That you’re still doing for me. It’s taken me a long time, but I realise now just what you mean to me. I love you, Blair Sandburg, and whatever happens now, I’d like for us to do it together. _Whatever,_ Chief. OK?” 

He was sure afterwards that he had heard Incacha’s much-missed voice in his inner ear remarking wryly, “And about time too, Enqueri! Claim your guide! He has waited far too long!” 

And what else could Jim do but obey his wise friend and first shaman guide? It was the right thing to do after all, and deep down he had always known it. 

Blair had gazed at him uncertainly, his expression one of disbelief warring with hope and fear. Jim could hardly blame him for his diffidence after the way he’d been treated in the past, but he prayed that Blair’s big heart and innate generosity would win through once again, even if Jim didn’t truly deserve it. 

But Blair had remained true to form, and hope and love won out, a tentative smile turning up the corners of his gorgeous lips. 

“Thank you, Jim. Thank you for forgiving me after all that I’ve done. I love you too, man. Always have, and always will. And I’ll do anything I can to make amends, I swear!” 

“Then that makes two of us, babe. But together we’ll come up with something workable, I’m sure. The future’s not set in stone, babe, so it’ll be up to us to make it right for us after all.”  


In the end, they hadn’t made love that night, Blair being still too uptight and anxious, but Jim did persuade him to come up to bed with him, and he had held the young man tight throughout the night, his senses revelling in the proximity of his warm bundle of guide. Blair too benefitted, gradually relaxing into Jim’s arms, and soaking up the love and reassurance that the sentinel was finally willing to give freely. And in the morning they had both woken to a new sense of mutual security, ready at last to face whatever the world threw at them as long as they faced it together.  



	4. Prompt- Unrequited love / pining

**Chapter 4: Prompt – Unrequited love / pining:**   


Shortly after Jim’s declaration of love for Blair, the pair had begun to put their heads together to come up with the means by which the young man could at least repair a little of his damaged reputation. They both knew that it wouldn’t be easy, and would take no little finagling on both their parts and those of a few willing co-conspirators, but it had to be done. In all honesty, Blair admitted that he had given little thought to his own future when he had held the press conference. All his attention had been focussed on protecting Jim and on how best to clean up his own mess. He accepted that he had fucked up, even if it had taken Naomi to set the whole sorry business in motion, and his life was of secondary importance to the sentinel’s in his humble opinion. Now, however, he was certain that they were finally on the same page, so if he was to find a way to stay on as some sort of permanent partner for Jim both at home and at work, some remedial action needed to be taken, and quickly. 

When he actually took time to consider it, he realised that he couldn’t really pinpoint the moment when he had fallen in love with his subject. He knew that he had harboured feelings of unrequited love for longer than he cared to consider, but it could have been even longer still, since initially he hadn’t recognised it for what it was. He had had no yardstick by which to measure such emotion since Naomi had always stressed that it was wrong to want either people or possessions for oneself because everything was transient, and that it was better to detach with love than to impose one’s unwanted feelings on another. It was, after all, the way she had always lived her life, and she couldn’t understand why her gentle son should require anything different. And because of that, although she was certainly mortified at making such a disastrous mess of her son’s academic career for no other reason than mistakenly thinking she was doing him a favour, she simply couldn’t comprehend just what damage she had done to his heart, and potentially to Jim’s also. 

Be that as it may, Blair realised that he must have felt something deep inside him when he had dropped everything to follow Jim on that jungle adventure to try and save Simon and Daryl from drug smugglers. Certainly he had wanted to do his bit to save those he considered his friends, and wanted to back up his partner as best he could, but it must have taken something really special to make him leap out of a perfectly serviceable aircraft. And not only that, but he had then turned down Eli’s offer of a place on his prestigious Borneo expedition, at the risk of offending his friend and mentor. At the time, he had said ‘it was about friendship’, but now he realised that it had been a whole lot more than that. 

Having come to that conclusion, he thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t destroyed everything for himself after all as far as Jim was concerned, and with Jim’s whole-hearted support and backup, he set about repairing his career as best he could with renewed determination. 

The first thing they did was to go back to Simon and explain why Blair didn’t feel able to accept the badge offer. Although they expected their friend to be upset and angered at having his efforts effectively thrown back in his face, in actual fact he was much more realistic and accepting than that. In truth, he had had to do no small amount of tap dancing to obtain the Chief and Commissioner’s reluctant agreement, which was only given because they didn’t want to lose the PD’s most successful team. But all involved in the hurried plan had known that there would inevitably be plenty of problems and drawbacks to face further on down the line, so it was actually no little relief to learn that Blair was far too sensible and far-sighted to think that it would work. 

Having said that, a workable alternative had to be considered, and that was where Jim and Blair’s newly conceived plans came in. 

Jim had insisted on contacting his father in order to obtain the services of William’s high-powered legal advisors. Although William was somewhat reticent at first, on account of the intrusive media attention from which he and Steven had suffered after the Sentinel paper had been leaked, he was mollified when Jim explained how Blair had sacrificed himself in order to put things right, and now deserved some recompense himself. He also added that he wanted and needed Blair to stay with him, so it would be as much for his benefit as for Blair’s. It had to be said that Blair was uncomfortable at accepting such help, but he was prepared to swallow his pride if it meant that he and Jim could get a second chance. 

Thus it was that Blair was able to sue Sid Graham and Berkshire Publishing for leaking his dissertation without his permission, receiving a not inconsiderable out-of-court settlement in consequence. His lawyers also threatened to sue the University on his behalf since Chancellor Edwards had disseminated his intellectual property again without permission, stressing that the paper hadn’t actually been submitted as his dissertation anyway. Not only that, but she had had no grounds for firing him as she had, so he could sue for wrongful dismissal if he so desired. Even more telling was the threat from the PD’s own lawyers that the resulting media frenzy had interfered with police business, indirectly leading to the shooting of two members of Major Crimes; Inspector Megan Conner and Captain Simon Banks. 

This was all very well, but Blair truly didn’t want to go after the University in such a way, since he still felt very strong ties to an institution he had served loyally for more than a decade. And there were those there, like Dr Eli Stoddard, to whom he felt he owed a debt of friendship and respect. A compromise was therefore reached, with the agreement and active support of those such as Eli, whereby Blair received an - albeit grudging - apology from Chancellor Edwards, and the offer for him to submit an alternative paper as long as it was completed within a reasonable timescale. Although Blair knew that Jim would have preferred him to have pushed for more, he was happy to accept the offer, even though he knew that there would be no possibility of him being offered a teaching position thereafter. If he could still get those three letters after his name, his chances of employment would be greatly enhanced. 

And that was where the next part of their plan came in. 

Although Blair was adamant that he wouldn’t recant his statement to the effect that his paper was fiction for the sake of Jim’s safety, they had to offer some proof of Jim’s ability to TPTB in order to justify allowing Blair to return to the PD in any capacity. They therefore approached the Chief and Commissioner, with Simon’s blessing, explaining that although Jim wasn’t claiming to be a sentinel _per se,_ he did have better than average hearing and eyesight, and was prepared to demonstrate it to them with Blair’s backup. It was the truth after all, if not the whole truth, and they deliberately played up the potential danger of the zone-out factor in order to lend weight to their argument for Blair’s continued presence. Having come up with a few pre-arranged tests, plus a much-abridged version of Blair’s paper; minus crucial data and Jim’s identity, of course; they were able to convince their audience that it would be well worth their while in keeping Blair on as a partner to Jim. And the way to do that would be to create a civilian position for him as soon as he had achieved his doctorate. It would be a win-win situation as far as they were concerned, because not only would they keep their best team together, but they would also benefit from having a consultant Anthropologist on hand such as several other Police Departments already had, Blair having already proven his usefulness over his years of riding with Jim. 

Of course, none of this was achieved as easily as it had sounded on paper, and the pair had had to fight hard for recognition and acceptance, particularly outside of Major Crimes, but with each other’s unstinting support and Blair’s dogged, cheerfully honest determination, they eventually achieved a level of comfort neither had ever expected to obtain when they started out on their mission to ‘Reconstruct Sandburg’, as Jim had wryly dubbed it.  



	5. Prompt - Addiction

**Chapter 5: Prompt – Addiction:**  


In retrospect, Jim realised that in some ways his role in the ‘Reconstructing Sandburg’ process was actually far harder for him than for Blair, although he was honest enough to admit that it really wasn’t that surprising. And of course, he never told Blair about the more painful episodes, because the last thing the younger man needed was to bear the burden of guilty feelings on Jim’s account on top of his own load. Having received his ‘apology’ from Rainier, and after explaining the nature of Jim’s so-called ‘edge’ inasmuch as they wanted it to be understood; in general Blair had been received back with open arms by nearly everyone in MCU, and gradually by the rest of the PD also. Those who had condemned him for dropping the ball in the first place tended to forgive him on account of his willingness to fall on his sword for his partner – a concept well understood by most cops – and thus they were prepared to accept his renewed presence as an unpaid observer with relative equanimity. He had repaid them by working his ass off whenever needed, even while beavering away at his alternative diss; his ever self-effacing and genial personality winning over all but the most misanthropic characters. 

Not so Jim, though, and sentinel hearing easily picked up disgruntled murmurings on several occasions regarding his own behaviour. Those who had witnessed his often unacceptably harsh attitude towards Blair over the past months, especially after the ‘fountain episode’, weren’t as quick to forgive him for not coming forward in the first place. After all, as far as the entire department was concerned now, his ‘edge’ wasn’t quite the ‘Supercop / Superhero’ stuff the press had made him out to be, so why all the secrecy? And of those few who knew the whole truth for a fact, at least one of them wasn’t prepared to forgive his self-centred behaviour anytime soon, and that was Megan Conner. 

In truth Jim had never gotten on too well with the outspoken Aussie, even if he grudgingly accepted her ability and integrity as a cop. Their instinctive antipathy had never really subsided, and her genuine regard and fondness for Blair didn’t help matters. She made no bones about the fact that she thought Blair had been shafted far worse than Jim had been, and couldn’t forgive Jim for not coming forward immediately to clear his partner’s name. And although Blair was well aware of their barely-concealed aversion to each other, he was too unassuming to figure that it was on his behalf, and constantly tried to run interference between them, with little success it had to be said. 

On the plus side, however, amongst his other friends and colleagues, the fact that he was now bending over backwards to support Blair did a lot to rejuvenate their good opinion of him, added to the fact that he was now a much pleasanter and mellower person to work with. And if anyone wondered just what their relationship now was, as far as they were both concerned, what happened in their own home was nobody’s business but their own. So all in all, Jim figured that he had gotten off fairly lightly. And the bonus of having Blair in his bed as well as still in his life couldn’t ever be beaten. Once he had finally accepted how important a role Blair played in his life, not only as helpmeet, but as willing lover, he had realised just what he had been denying himself. Brackett had been right on the nail when he had referred to Blair as a ‘guide’, and they had both unconsciously adopted the term as a totally appropriate description of what Blair did for Jim when the sentinel needed to utilise his senses. But not only that, he had become everything Jim had ever wanted in a lover, friend and life companion. 

He was thoroughly addicted to Blair, and he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.  



	6. Prompt - Breaking Ground

**Chapter 6: Prompt – Breaking Ground: **  
****

**Present:**  


Travelling across town after leaving 852 Prospect, Josh stared unseeingly out of the bus window, his mind totally occupied with his meeting with Dr Sandburg and Lt Ellison. His emotions were mixed, ranging from elation that his decision to drop in unannounced had worked out for him, and cautious optimism that he had actually made real progress in finding the help Jem needed. However, he was honest enough to realise that his request for information and aid hadn’t been exactly welcomed by Dr Sandburg, even though the professor had been nothing but helpful and encouraging, and when Josh really thought about it, he figured he knew why. 

Before coming to the decision to visit in person, Josh had done some research into the man, intrigued by the hints dropped by both Eli Stoddard and Kathleen Docherty. Both plainly approved of Dr Sandburg, although it was obvious by what they had let fall that he had had a less than satisfactory impact on others at Rainier at the time. Having pulled up Sandburg’s Master’s thesis online on the subject of Tribal Sentinels – which had impressed him greatly - Josh realised that the phenomenon itself wasn’t disputed. However, following the media furore unleashed by the leaking of his assumed doctoral paper on modern day sentinels, Sandburg had shot himself and his reputation down in flames in order to refute its authenticity. 

And the only reason as far as Josh could see for basically committing academic suicide would be to protect his subject. 

In Josh’s opinion, that was the ethical thing to do, but evidently there were some influential people at the University who hadn’t seen it that way, at least at first. Then again, they had apparently relented, and further press articles he had pulled up had shown that Sandburg had received an apology, and had in fact submitted another paper on the police department as a closed society or some such related topic, and had received his doctorate after all. But he had never returned to Rainier, except latterly at Dr Stoddard’s invitation, becoming instead a civilian consultant to the PD. 

It was all very curious, unless one made the connection between Dr Sandburg and his partner, Jim Ellison. And in Josh’s mind, it was obvious. As soon as he had set eyes on the tall, muscular police lieutenant, he had instinctively recognised Ellison for what he was. He truly was a sentinel, and had to have been Sandburg’s primary subject, and it was the illegal release of that information that had caused Sandburg to publicly hang himself out to dry. It would have surely been a ground-breaking paper if it had been allowed to stand, but Sandburg was plainly too honourable a man for that. 

In a cynical society, the concept of passing up that sort of fame and fortune was mind-boggling, even if totally understandable as far as Josh was concerned, but it also surely suggested that there was far more to Sandburg and Ellison’s relationship. It had to be way beyond that of researcher and subject or even close friends or perhaps life partners. And that could only mean that Sandburg was himself one of those companions required by a sentinel in order to function to their best ability. 

Sandburg hadn’t actually come out and admitted any such thing at their meeting, which had stuck to theoretical explanations and generalisations until such time as the pair could meet up with Jem in person, but Josh was sure he was correct. 

It remained to be seen how much they revealed about themselves and their past history if and when Josh and Jem got to know them better, but he truly hoped that he could learn more, for no other reason but that he had instinctively taken to them, and he really hoped that the feeling would be reciprocated. 

But for now he couldn’t wait to get home and tell Jem all about it, and to give him the great news that Dr Sandburg and Lt Ellison had offered to visit them at home the following day. Because yes, he was absolutely convinced now that if anyone could help Jem, it would be them.  



	7. Prompt - Cypher

**Chapter 7: Prompt – Cypher:**   


Back in the loft, Jim and Blair were still mulling over the possible repercussions of revealing their true relationship to the Levy family, if the boys did indeed turn out to be sentinel and guide as Blair believed they were. Despite Jim’s reassurances, Blair still felt uneasy, his desire to protect Jim’s identity too deeply rooted within him to ignore. However, once again Jim had played down his lover’s anxiety, his relaxed acceptance and prosaic assessment warming and comforting the younger man. 

“Stop worrying, babe. It’ll be OK. I’m long past the stage of biting your head off or blaming you for every little problem, as you should well know by now! Give me some credit for my improved attitude after all this time – mainly down to your benign influence, babe - and let’s just consider how we’re going to deal with this new sentinel and guide pair. You did right to offer our help – and I do mean ‘our’, Chief. After all, if it hadn’t been for you and your belief in me, I’d be bouncing around in a padded room somewhere, totally insane and at the mercy of my senses. And you know something else? Remember when you called me your Blessed Protector when I rescued you from Lash? Well, you were _my_ Blessed Protector long before that, babe. Pushing me to safety under that garbage truck when I zoned on that Frisbee, and it was only the second time we’d met! I have a lot to be grateful for, and it would be selfish of me to prevent you from offering the same support to a couple of kids.” 

Blair smiled lovingly at his bigger lover, the adoration in his eyes clear to see. “You know, Jim, for someone who always claims to be poor with words, you sure do a bang-up job of reassuring me and calming my fears. I’m truly sorry if it seems that I still doubt your reactions, lover. It’s just that it’s ingrained in me now to avoid any reference to sentinels, especially where you’re concerned. But you’re right. We have to help these boys, whatever the impact on us. They’re the new generation, if you will, and it’s up to us to make sure they don’t suffer like we did at the hands of the media.” 

“Amen to that, babe,” Jim replied with a fond grin. “I really don’t think we need to worry too much about any negative impact on us, even if it turns out that we have to come clean in public after all. I think most folks that know us already realise that you never lied in any way, and if everything does get stirred up again, what harm can it do now? I’m mere weeks away from leaving the PD anyway, and thanks to you encouraging me to take the lieutenant’s exam, I’ve been out of the firing line for some time now. And I gotta say, babe, that I’m really looking forward to being my own man. For us _both_ to do our own thing, and do it together. It’s time for a change, Chief, and I’m eager for it! Just protecting the tribe in another way.” 

Blair laughed aloud at that, and threw his arms around Jim to give him a warm hug. It was true what Jim said, and he was convinced that Jim’s sentiments were completely genuine. After nearly a decade together, through thick and thin, they deserved the chance to choose a new direction, and like Jim, he couldn’t wait to start. And in their new capacity as proprietors of their own security firm, what harm could it do if the truth came out at long last? 

Blair snuggled against Jim’s broad chest for a few minutes, almost purring in contentment, when Jim suddenly chuckled, the happy sound rumbling in Blair’s ear. Pulling back a little so he could look up into the taller man’s smiling, down-turned face, he demanded, “What’s so funny, lover? Did I miss something?” 

“Nah, Chief. You didn’t miss anything. It’s just that I finally decided on the name for our new business. I vote we call it ‘Sentinel Security Systems, Inc.’. Whaddya say?” 

For a second, Blair thought Jim was kidding him, but then he realised that his lover was completely serious. “You’re not jerking my chain, are you, Jim? You’re really serious about this?” he murmured incredulously. 

“Nope, not kidding at all, babe,” came the easy reply. “If we’re going to come out, it might as well be in style. And I’m all for it. Has a good ring to it, don’t you think?” 

And Blair just had to shake his head in rueful agreement and appreciation. 

“Only you, Ellison. Only you!” and he raised his head to claim a kiss, which was granted with alacrity by his delighted lover.  



	8. Prompt - Aphrodisiac

**Chapter 8: Prompt – Aphrodisiac:**   


In bed that night, Jim lay quiet and relaxed, a bundle of sleeping, sated and thoroughly well-loved Blair in his arms. He was in that delicious state between drowsiness and slumber, when he wasn’t quite ready to drift away, but was happy to let his mind roam free and contemplate the events of the day. And what a day it had turned out to be. Josh Levy’s unexpected arrival had certainly shaken them up some, but in the end it hopefully wouldn’t turn out to be a bad thing. He knew now that he was secure enough in himself and in Blair’s unswerving love for and confidence in him to be able to come to terms with encountering another sentinel, and indeed was quite looking forward to tomorrow’s meeting. Because the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that that was indeed what Josh’s brother Jem must be. And if Josh was his brother’s guide also, there was no threat to Jim and Blair’s partnership. And he had nothing like the qualms he had had when Alex Barnes had crossed his path. Blair had always insisted that she hadn’t been a true sentinel anyway. She might have had the enhanced senses, but she had no morals whatsoever, seeking only to use her gift for self-gratification and financially rewarding criminal activity. The instinctive imperative to protect the tribe had been completely absent from her makeup. 

Shutting down on that line of thought, as any reference to Barnes threatened to upset his equilibrium, Jim concentrated instead on how he and Blair had spent the rest of the day. 

Once he had managed to calm Blair down – a feat that would have surprised the heck out of him a few years ago – they had had some really constructive discussions about their new enterprise. Jim grinned to himself as he recalled Blair’s initial reaction to his suggestion for the name for their company, but the more they had considered it, the more wickedly compelling it had become. The whole concept of their own business was definitely something that would benefit the pair of them, and Jim honestly looked forward to getting his teeth into the challenge with gleeful anticipation. Yes, he had loved being a cop, but more recently it had palled somewhat. Although he had mended his bridges to a great extent with the friends and colleagues he had shunned while he had been going through such a rough patch with Blair – a rough patch which he recognised was far more his fault than Blair’s – the atmosphere in the MCU bullpen had never really been the same again. Despite Blair’s return, and the revelation of their down-played version of his so-called ‘edge’, he felt that he was constantly being scrutinised anyway, not only when using his senses under controlled conditions, but also for signs that he might turn on his younger partner again. And for the majority of their acquaintance, that would have been completely unacceptable. 

As it turned out, once Blair had submitted his alternative paper and received his doctorate; albeit very quietly and without ceremony; he had made a great success of his newly-created consultancy position. Other departments were quick to take advantage of his intelligence and perspicacity, as well as his capacity for hard work and application, such that he was often more overstretched than he had been when juggling Jim’s needs with his responsibilities at Rainier. And although Jim hadn’t exactly lied when he had decided eventually to take Blair’s advice and take his lieutenant’s exam, it had been at least partly because he didn’t want to add to Blair’s already considerable workload, since the young man would always drop everything to make time to back Jim up on the street. So he had simply agreed that it was time he sought the promotion he could have achieved before now, and had actually been surprised to find that he didn’t miss actively chasing down the bad guys as much as he thought he would. And after a particularly close call with an armed robber, he knew he had made the right decision to quit. 

Of course there were those such as Simon Banks who didn’t want to see him go, but since Blair was staying on at the PD on a part-time case-by-case basis, and Jim had volunteered his time when they needed him and his senses in a forensic capacity, most people were more than satisfied with the new arrangements. 

Even before he had decided to hand in his notice, Jim had put a lot of thought into what sort of business he’d like to run. And what better or more suitable occupation for and ex-cop and covert ops expert than to design and install bespoke security systems? As Blair had agreed, it made perfect sense – no pun intended – and so they had decided to pursue their dream as soon as possible. With Jim to provide the technical know-how and practical installation advice, and ‘people person’ Blair to deal with the personal enquiries, plus deliver IT and administrative expertise, the prospects for success looked bright. Although he preferred not to think about it, Jim also knew that he could rely on his father’s advice and backing if necessary, and was surprised to find out just how much of his father’s business acumen had rubbed off on his son despite Jim’s assumed indifference. 

What was even better from Blair’s point of view was that he was a genuine partner, having sunk the remainder of his Berkshire Publishing settlement into the business. Jim had of necessity provided the bulk of their start-up capital from his not inconsiderable savings and his mother’s legacy, but the younger man felt much better for being able to contribute financially also. As he remarked wryly to Jim that afternoon, he suspected that Naomi would have a cow if she knew that not only was her son still working with the pigs after all, but was becoming a ‘bloated plutocrat’ capitalist to boot! 

But sadly Blair had never been able to truly repair the damage between him and his mom, and Jim was genuinely regretful on his lover’s behalf. Naomi had never been able to come to terms with the sheer destructive impact of her interference insofar as not only had she destroyed her son’s academic reputation, but had actually driven him into Jim’s – and indirectly into the PD’s - arms after all. She did email Blair fairly regularly, and occasionally even called him, but she never came to visit and all her communications were cheerfully inane and almost formulaic, and invariably left Blair more upset than if she had never contacted him. 

Shutting down that depressing line of thought also, Jim looked down at the curly head resting on his chest, a surge of pure affection suffusing his body from top to toe at the view. He automatically began to scan and imprint the beloved form, revelling in the way Blair’s sweet essence settled him so well, his senses singing as they absorbed the very best of his guide’s almost magical qualities. That inevitably led to him reliving the hugely satisfying love-making session they had indulged in earlier, and even though he was well past further activity that night, his cock still twitched at the recollection of Blair’s passionate cries as Jim had taken him with joyful but ever careful enthusiasm. 

Ever since they had become a real couple after Blair’s meltdown over the badge offer, Jim had been amazed at the open and honest – and inventive - love-making Blair had brought to their bed. Once assured of Jim’s complete acceptance and love of him, he had given himself entirely over to pleasing Jim in whatever way the older man required, and Jim’s gratitude knew no bounds. And because he treasured the gift of Blair’s love and trust, he had privately vowed that he would never, ever take advantage of his accommodating lover and hurt him. 

But that still left a whole range of ways in which they could indulge themselves, and they definitely made the most of it, as they had this night. 

He had used his senses to work Blair’s willing body with every means possible until the younger man had cried out for, “More, Jim, please, more!”, and who was he to deny such a request? Blair had reciprocated as best he could, until Jim had finally taken pity on him and taken him, using him until their climaxes came virtually simultaneously as they so often did. And in the gentle aftermath Jim had had cause to think that he had never had a partner like this, and never would again. Who needed aphrodisiacs when you had a Blair in your bed? 

And with that wonderful concept floating through his mind, Jim finally drifted off to sleep.  



	9. Prompt - Homemade meal

**Chapter 9: - Prompt – Homemade meal:**   


**Sunday morning:**  


Across town in the Levy’s apartment, Mariam was putting the final touches to the homemade lasagne she was preparing, intending to offer it to Dr Sandburg and Lt Ellison when they called in later that day. She was hoping that they would appreciate a home-cooked dinner, especially as it was the only way she could think of to thank them for their time on account of her sons, even if at the end of the day they couldn’t help Jem after all. She couldn’t afford to pay them, even though she wanted to, but judging by how eagerly expectant both Jem and Josh were, simply enjoying their hopeful excitement was worth its weight in gold to her. At least she didn’t have to work on Sundays, so it was an opportunity for the whole family to hear what Dr Sandburg had to say. 

Humming softly to herself, she deliberately tried not to think about how disappointed they would all be if there was nothing their visitors could do for Jem after all. Far better to live in hope, because for sure Jem deserved some good luck after all he’d been through recently. 

Gazing appraisingly at the finished dish, she hoped that their visitors both liked Italian food. It would be awkward if Dr Sandburg was a practicing Jew, or had particular preferences, but she had assumed that, as he lived with a goy, or non-Jew, he wouldn’t be orthodox any more than the Levys were. Oh well, time would tell, and she and the boys would enjoy it anyway. 

“You need us to wash up yet, Ma?” Josh spoke up from behind her, poking his head around the tiny kitchen’s doorway. 

Mariam smiled warmly at her eldest son. She was so proud of him, for his unstinting care for his brother, his helpful nature and his intelligence. She so wanted him to benefit from his college education, because he so deserved it. “Not yet, Josh, but soon, if you don’t mind. I’ve finished the lasagne and just have the strudel to finish off.” 

“Strudel too, Ma? Wow, what a feast! You’re really going all out, aren’t you?” her son replied with an appreciative grin. 

Mariam laughed at his cheerfulness. “Well, it seemed only fair, since we’re dragging the poor guys out on a Sunday,” she replied. “They probably had other things lined up to do, so it’s wonderful that they should make the time.” 

Josh sobered somewhat as he said thoughtfully, “You’re right, Ma. It _is_ good of them. But when you meet them, particularly Dr Sandburg, you’ll see how kind and accommodating he is. The few people I’ve spoken to who remember when he was at Rainier said how popular he was as a teacher, and I can understand why. He’s incredibly smart, and genuinely seems to want to share his enthusiasm with others. If anyone can help Jem, he will.” 

Just then, Jem popped up from behind his brother, a wide smile on his face. “You’re making strudel too, Ma? Yum! Haven’t had that for a while!” 

“Then I hope you enjoy it, honey,” Mariam replied, glad to see her youngest in such a happy mood. “It’s a pleasure having the time to actually cook something special, and I have the feeling that this is going to be a very special day!” 

Both boys nodded their agreement. For so many weeks now hope seemed to be something that had deserted them, but now it was back full force, and they were all going to make the most of it.  


\-------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, on the dot of 11.30, the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of their guests. Jem had heard their entry into the apartment building, his hearing obeying him in his brother’s presence, so that he was able to give them advance warning. Nervously straightening her blouse and patting her hair, Mariam rose to her feet as Josh answered the door. 

And caught her first sight of the two men who were to become so important to them all.  



	10. Prompt - Favourite food

**Chapter 10: Prompt – Favourite food:**   


When the door opened to reveal their visitors, Mariam couldn’t quite repress the small gasp of surprise that escaped her lips as she beheld probably two of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. As she stepped forward to greet them, two fleeting thoughts crossed her mind. First, that they were obviously ‘together’, and secondly, and a little ruefully, what a waste for womankind! Nevertheless, her smile was wide and welcoming as she said, “Dr Sandburg, Lt Ellison, thank you so much for coming. Please come in!” 

As they stepped over the threshold, the smaller man replied, “Please call me Blair, Ms Levy. As I told Josh yesterday, I’ve never gotten used to that formal ‘Doctor’ stuff!” and he beamed at her, beautiful blue eyes twinkling in an exotically attractive face. 

At at the same time, the taller of the two offered her a charming smile, which lit his classically handsome features. “And please call me Jim,” he added kindly. 

Instantly smitten, Mariam looked from one to the other, her own smile one of genuine pleasure. “Then I’m Mariam, Josh you’ve already met, and this is Jeremiah. Jem,” she replied as she turned slightly to beckon forward a smaller, younger version of Josh. 

Jem moved up to join his mother, his own smile a little shy and tentative. Blair and Jim both noticed how Josh immediately reached out to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly, and were glad of it. The younger boy was too thin, and his face was pale and strained, as if he hadn’t been outside in far too long, but his eyes held a spark of hope, and both men fervently prayed that they would be the answer to Jem’s prayers. 

“Er, thank you for coming to see me, Dr…er…Blair. And Jim,” he murmured quietly. “It was really good of you to give up your Sunday for me.” 

“No problem, son,” Jim replied easily, his nose twitching appreciatively. “Smells like you’ll be having home-made lasagne for dinner, eh?” 

The comment broke any remaining ice as it was intended to do, and Mariam laughed happily. “Then I hope you’ll be joining us, Blair, Jim. It’s the least I can do for dragging you out here!” 

And she was totally reassured when their smiles widened even further, if that were possible. “Oh, man!” Blair breathed. “The way to our hearts for sure! That just has to be one of our favourite foods! You are a goddess among women!” and they all joined in with happy laughter as Mariam led her guests into the living room. 

Once they were all seated comfortably on Mariam’s somewhat elderly but well-maintained sofas, and Jim and Blair plied with fresh coffee, the serious discussion was opened by Blair. Reaching into the briefcase he had brought with him, he withdrew a copy of the re-written ‘Sentinel’ paper, and handed it over to Mariam. “This is something for you all to read,” he said, a little diffidently. “It’s a more generalised version of a paper I wrote for my doctorate, but decided not to submit,” he continued, a slight blush pinking his cheeks even as Jim reached over and patted his knee supportively. “You see, both Jim and I believe that Jem is indeed what is known as a sentinel, or watchman, and this could be considered as a sort of ‘self-help’ manual for reference when you need it. But the first thing I want you all to understand is that there is nothing wrong with Jem,” and here he smiled gently over at the younger boy. “Jim here could tell you all about the disbelief and incredulity a lot of the medical profession subjected him to when he first came ‘on line’, if you will, but I can assure you that heightened senses are a natural genetic variation to be proud of, not ashamed.” 

Jim broke in here, smiling quickly at Blair as he continued the story. “Blair’s right, Jem. Before Blair came along to explain to me what was ‘wrong’ with me, I thought I was going mad. The best explanation some of the shrinks I approached could come up with was that it was some form of PTSD left over from my time in the military, while others pretty much came out and called me a liar or a hypochondriac bucking for discharge on medical grounds. As you might imagine, I wasn’t happy, as I had no idea what was going on with me. 

“But once Blair explained everything and showed me an old monograph by Sir Richard Burton, I began to believe that I wasn’t insane after all. But it was Blair who helped me and taught me how to control my senses. How to live with them, and eventually use them as they should be used. I owe him my life,” he finished, gazing into Blair’s now somewhat watery eyes. 

Swallowing hard, Blair fought off the urge to cry at Jim’s heart-felt statement, contenting himself with a quick, grateful smile instead. 

“Uh, thanks, Jim,” he murmured, then looked up to meet the others’ rapt gazes again. “So, guys, what do you know about the whole sentinel phenomenon? Josh said that he’d pulled up my Master’s thesis on Tribal Sentinels, but perhaps it would be better to start from the beginning. Like, when did you first realise your senses felt out of control, Jem? Was there an occasion when you were alone for a protracted length of time? I ask this because tribal sentinels deliberately take themselves off into the jungle alone in order to stimulate their hypersensitivity, and Jim here was on a solo stakeout when his senses reappeared.” 

Jem looked surprised and a little awed at Blair’s words, looking from Mariam to Josh and back before he answered softly, “Um, yeah. Yes, Blair. It was a few months ago, when I was on a winter training camp with my Scout Group in Cascade National Park. See, it was like this…” and he went on to describe the traumatic events that had probably contributed to his present discomfort while Jim and Blair listened intently, painful understanding in their expressions.  



	11. Prompt - Winter

**Chapter 11: Prompt – Winter:**   


**December, six months previously:**  


“Come on, Levy! Keep up! We want to get back before Christmas, you know!” The Scout Leader’s voice carried over the straggling gaggle of boys to reach Jem’s ears despite the steadily rising noise from the wind. Jem grinned wryly, not offended or resentful, because he knew there was no malice intended. Chuck Barnett was a popular guy, who took his Scouting as seriously as his actual job as a coach at Jem’s High School, and all the boys in this particular group held him in high esteem. Hitching his backpack a little higher on his shoulders, Jem quickened his pace, soon catching up with the group although he was quite happy to stay at the back. In the steadily deteriorating weather conditions, the bodies ahead acted as something of a buffer against the driving rain beating against his face, and he was glad of the good quality waterproof his mom had managed to acquire for him, even if it was from an outlet store. 

As he slogged doggedly along, Jem’s thoughts wandered aimlessly, not feeling particularly anxious or irritated despite the miserable conditions. The whole point of this exercise after all was to meet the challenge of an outdoor hike and camp over a couple of days, without the benefit of mod cons. To a generation of kids used to junk food, GPS and cell phones, map reading and basic wood craft was a novelty for sure, but one which might prove useful to those in the group who had their eyes set on joining the military. Not that Jem did. He had enough of that sort of excitement in the video games he liked to play, and real-life fire power wasn’t anything he wanted to experience. 

And that thought led him to consider what he really wanted to do with his life. At almost sixteen, he knew he had to start making some decisions, because he couldn’t see himself going to college like Josh. He didn’t resent his brother’s opportunity, because he had always known that Josh was the more intellectual of the brothers. Jem’s forte was with practical subjects and projects, but he didn’t just want to become some sort of engineer. What he really wanted to do was join the Emergency Services. Not necessarily as a fireman, but as an EMT, because he felt a desire to help accident victims and the like. He knew he didn’t have the brain power to study medicine, even if he could afford it, but perhaps he could become a paramedic? Now that appealed to him for sure. 

Suddenly he realised that the weather had deteriorated further, and the rain was driving into his face so hard he could barely see the person in front of him. All the boys were struggling now against the buffeting wind, and Jem was sure that no one had forecast quite such a savage storm. There was sleet in the rain now, and Chuck was picking up the pace in order to get to the more sheltered designated camping site as soon as possible. 

It was then that the accident occurred. With the path growing ever more muddy and slippery, Jem’s attention was suddenly distracted by a blur of movement just out of his direct line of sight. Instinctively turning to face the source, his foot slipped off the path, and suddenly he found himself plunging down a steep slope, his cry of alarm lost in the howling wind. He rolled and bounced, banging painfully into rocks and undergrowth until he finally came to rest at the bottom of a small creek, winded and half stunned. It was several minutes until he was compos mentis enough to take stock of his condition, and when he did, it was a pretty frightening state of affairs. 

Although he hadn’t actually landed in the river bed itself, he was balanced somewhat precariously on a ledge above the water, and by the sudden pain shooting through his ankle when he tried to shift, he knew that he was in trouble. Since there had been no sound of calling or shouting at all, he came to the terrifying conclusion that no one had seen him fall, so no one would be looking for him until they noticed he was missing, and that might not be until they reached the camp site. So what the hell was he to do until then if he couldn’t walk? 

Fighting against the urge to panic, Jem forced himself to take stock of his condition. OK, his ankle was damaged, badly sprained if not broken, and he knew he had plenty of bruises and cuts from his fall, but at least he hadn’t landed in the river, so he was still relatively dry beneath his weather-proof gear. On the plus side, the small canyon provided some protection from the wind and rain, although with night falling he knew he had to find more shelter if he wasn’t to die of hypothermia. But he couldn’t see his backpack, which had been torn from his grasp as he fell, and without it and its contents, he was certain he was going to die. And that’s when the miracle happened, as far as he was concerned. 

Casting anxiously about him, he suddenly saw that blur of movement again, but this time it resolved itself into the shape of a large bobcat. Freezing in fear, he stared at the animal, terrified now that it would attack him, helpless as he was. But the creature simply stared at him, its yellow eyes seeming to look into his very soul, and then it moved off silently. And where it had been standing, he could see his backpack lying there, not too far away, and better still, there seemed to be a small cave behind it. 

Sobbing with relief, Jem crawled painfully along the ledge until he could grasp the pack, then he rooted through one of its pockets to find the small but powerful flashlight inside. Flicking it on, he shone it into the cave, worried that it might be some predatory animal’s lair, but it appeared to be empty. And relatively dry. 

Crawling the final few yards, Jem pushed inside, finding that it was just big enough for him to sit up in, and once there and out of the elements, he finally allowed himself to shed a few tears of pure relief. Perhaps he was going to be able to survive the night after all.  



	12. Prompt - Survival

**Chapter 12: Prompt - Survival:**   


When Jem paused to gather his thoughts, the retelling of his ordeal shaking him up more than he expected, he realised that Jim and Blair were gazing at him intently, but their expressions bore no trace of recrimination or disdain. Jim’s patrician features were grim and tight-lipped, but the frown between his brows wasn’t one of disapproval. Far from it. There was sympathy and understanding in his eyes, and Jem felt comforted by it. 

As for Blair, the younger man was plainly shocked, his horrified expression betraying his empathy with Jem, but he too showed no sign of contempt. Instead, he reached out and squeezed Jem’s knee gently, nothing but concern in his tone when he said, “Are you OK, Jem? Do you want to take a break?” 

Offering them all a shaky smile, Jem shook his head. “No, thanks all the same Blair. I’d rather get it over with. It helps being able to talk about it. I mean, Josh and Ma have heard it all before, and they’ve helped me a lot, but if it has anything to do with my senses after all, then I should tell you everything, right?” 

Both Jim and Blair nodded in agreement, their admiration for the boy’s courage plain to see. It was enough to bolster Jem’s determination, so taking a deep breath, he continued with his tale. 

Once he was safely in the cave, Jem had rooted through the contents of his backpack to check exactly what he had at his disposal. It wasn’t a lot, to be sure, but what there was could well mean the difference between survival and death from exposure. He had bottled water and a few energy bars, plus one of those foil heat-retaining blankets in a small pouch that the Search and Rescue people used. He also had matches, and a small candle, even though he couldn’t remember packing it. It occurred to him that his mom might have added a few extra items on her own initiative, and he huffed a watery sob at this small proof of her love. 

Deciding quickly that there was no point in keeping the blanket until he was too cold to use it, he tore open the packet and wrapped himself in it. He also decided that it would be foolish to risk running down the battery in his flashlight, so he fumbled with the matches and lit the candle, the flickering light enough to allow him to wriggle around enough to push the backpack into the cave’s entrance to form a partial barrier against unwelcome nocturnal visitors. 

Feeling much warmer thanks to the foil blanket, he settled down in as comfortable a position as he could manage, and munched an energy bar. He drank sparingly from the bottle of water, figuring that if he was forced to, he could always drink from the creek, although he would rather not. 

Finally, since he had heard nothing as yet to suggest that help was at hand, he settled down for the night, not intending to sleep, but sleep found him anyway. 

And he would never know about the large, protective bobcat that lay across the entrance to the cave for the rest of the night.  


\-------------------------------  


The following morning, feeling stiff and sore, but not too chilled under the circumstances, Jem eased himself into a sitting position and took stock of his condition again. He felt incredibly grateful that some predator hadn’t taken advantage of his sleeping form during the night, promising himself that he wouldn’t do that again if he wasn’t found for another day or so. But that thought in itself was pretty darned frightening, so he tried to think positively. 

His ankle had swollen during the night, and pressed painfully against his hiking boot, so he knew he had to take it off in order to relieve the pressure. Which meant, of course, that he probably wouldn’t be able to put it on again any time soon. But it had to be done, so wincing in agony, he undid the laces and eased it off, sighing in relief when it finally came off in his hands. The flesh above his thick sock was purple and angry-looking, and when he carefully rolled the top of the sock down, there was far worse bruising to be seen. However, exquisitely careful probing suggested that the ankle wasn’t actually broken, so perhaps he might possibly be able to hobble along if he could find himself a suitable stick to use as a crutch. 

But that could wait until he’d had a bite to eat, and relieved the pressure on his straining bladder. 

Crawling to the cave’s entrance to answer the call of nature, he saw that there was already a thin layer of snow on the ground, and by the lowering dark clouds, he could tell that there was more on the way. This was bad, and he knew that he would be lucky to survive another full day and night alone. But there was no way he’d give up. His Ma and Josh would be devastated at his loss, even if he didn’t have that much self-esteem on his own account, and he wouldn’t willingly do that to them. He decided there and then that he would do whatever he needed to in order to survive. There was no other option. 

From that point onwards, his recollection became hazy, weak and hurting as he was, and finally beginning to feel the effects of real hypothermia despite the blanket. He remembered crawling out of the cave again in order to see if he would be able to scale the steep slope back u to the path, only to realise in dismay that the climb was well beyond someone with a crippled ankle. He would have to wait until a rescue party found him, and although he had no doubt that eventually they would come looking for him, he just had to pray it wouldn’t be too late. All he could do was stay in the cave and protect himself as best he could in the hope that it would be in time. 

As it happened, it was indeed another full day and night before he heard distant voices approaching, and at first he had thought that he was hallucinating. Everything seemed so much louder, that he almost believed that the search party was right on top of him, but in fact it was several more hours until an eager canine nose thrust into his tiny cavern, baying in doggy joy that it had found its quarry.  



	13. Prompt - Poachers

**Chapter 13: Prompt – Poachers:**   


At this point in Jem’s tale, Mariam excused herself quickly on the pretext of going to turn on the stove for the lasagne. Although she had heard the story on several occasions before, it was still very hard to hear with any sort of equanimity. She had so nearly lost her son, and it simply didn’t bear thinking about, especially as he had returned to her so very changed. 

Exchanging a speaking glance, Blair nodded quickly to Jim and rose quietly to his feet, following Mariam’s retreat to the kitchen. 

Turning to meet the boys’ anxious gazes, Jim offered them a reassuring smile. “It’s OK, boys. Blair’s a great ‘people person’, and he knows what he’s doing, I promise. I think your mom just needs a little time out to settle herself, and Blair’s just the man to help her do it. And if you want to tell us any more when they come back, Jem, that’s fine. I think we can pretty much safely say that our assumption is correct, and if that’s truly the case, after dinner we can give you some pointers to start helping you learn to live with your gift. Because gift it is, Jem, even if Blair could tell you how long it took me to appreciate it!” 

Jem’s answering grin was one of gratitude, even if somewhat wry, while Josh’s smile was warm, wide and reassuring. “That’s fantastic, Lt…er…Jim. I can’t begin to tell you how much we appreciate yours and Blair’s support. Jem’s going to be such a great sentinel, I just know it!” and he punched his brother gently on the bicep, the boys laughing together as they mock-fought for a moment. 

Jim’s smile was warm, but a touch rueful as he watched them. He was genuinely impressed at the ease with which they had come to terms with the explanation for Jem’s senses, and not for the first time he chastised himself for his own stubborn resistance to his own ability. He couldn’t help but feel a familiar pang of guilt when he recalled how often and how hard he had fought Blair tooth and nail, even when the younger man was doing his very best to support and teach him. 

But he did wonder whether Josh would be quite so cheerful when it was explained to him exactly how important his role would be in backing up his younger brother. Jim knew for a fact now that the guide’s role was equally as important as that of the sentinel when they worked together as a team, and he and Blair had both come to the conclusion that guides were probably born, not made, and possibly even exclusive to one sentinel. It was also a fact after all that it had only ever been Blair who had instinctively known how to pull Jim out of a zone, as well as come up with so many great ideas apparently out of thin air. Then again, perhaps he was being overly cynical, and Josh would accept the responsibility as easily as had Blair. In the meantime, he and Blair would work with them as much as needed, because for sure the boys would prove to be much more willing students than Jim had ever been.  


\-------------------------  


Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Blair had entered quietly but with a gentle enquiry so as not to startle Mariam, who was facing the stove, determinedly trying to pull herself together. “Are you OK, Mariam?” he asked kindly. “I know that must have been hard for you to hear, and I promise you that no one would think the worse of you for needing a little time out.” 

Dashing impatiently at the wetness on her cheeks, Mariam turned around and offered him a shaky grin. “I’m sorry Blair. I should be tougher than that. I didn’t intend to meltdown like that. It’s so embarrassing!” 

“Not at all, Mariam,” he remonstrated gently. “I felt close to tears myself, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Can I give you a hug?” he asked hopefully, half raising his arms in invitation. 

Mariam’s still teary smile widened slightly as she stepped forward after a mere moment’s thought. And when Blair took her carefully into his embrace, she felt instantly more secure and comforted than she had in many a long year. It was completely innocent, and she knew instinctively that she could trust him implicitly, so she made the most of the opportunity to absorb as much care and affection as she could. 

After a few minutes, she gently pulled away from him, meeting his warm, understanding gaze with gratitude. “Thanks, Blair. I think I needed that more than I would have believed. To have yours and Jim’s understanding and support is a greater gift than we could ever have hoped for. 

“And now I’m hoping that the lasagne will be something of a reward for you!” she added with a grin. “It’ll be about another twenty minutes or so, so if you want to hear whatever else Jem has to say, we’ll have time.” 

Blair smiled happily, his gorgeous eyes twinkling in genuine appreciation. “You’re more than welcome, Mariam, and I can speak for Jim also when I say that dinner will be more than enough reward! Shall we go back to the others?” 

And arm in arm they returned to the living room to listen to the rest of Jem’s account.  


\--------------------------  


Jem admitted to Jim and Blair that much of what happened before and after his actual rescue was what he had been told later, but he could and did try to explain what the consequences had been for himself. Apparently Chuck had indeed only realised he had lost one of his party once the group had reached the designated camping ground, but in all honesty, none of the other boys could be blamed for not noticing. The unforeseen weather had become so vile that it was understandable that their focus had simply been to get to some sort of shelter as soon as possible before they all succumbed to the elements. On the other hand, Chuck had been beside himself, and immediately radioed for help. At least he was able to narrow down the search area somewhat, recalling the last time he had spoken to Jem, but the adverse weather conditions still made the search very tricky. 

As it happened, the Search and Rescue Team was boosted by a substantial number of park guards, who had been on the look-out for a gang of poachers who had been targeting the wildlife over the past few weeks, so there were more personnel available to take part as well as tracking dogs, and it was one of those well-trained and highly regarded canines that had eventually sniffed out Jem’s shelter. 

Jem never knew how he had been transported to an area suitable for the air ambulance to land in, since he was pretty much out of it by then, but he did recall waking up in hospital with the headache from hell; the lights too bright and the noises too loud; such that he was reduced to tears of pain and anguish. 

On reflection, it was only when Josh and his mom came to visit him that the pain had subsided somewhat, but even after his release, his sensory troubles continued until Mariam was almost tearing her hair out in despair. His normal diet became intolerable when foods he had enjoyed became suddenly inedible, and he had to wear ear protectors and a sleep mask in order to get any rest at night. His skin had become so sensitive that Mariam had been forced to change her washing powder to something gentle and unperfumed, which was an added expense she could ill afford. 

And the problems didn’t go away, such that it became impossible for Jem to stay at school; the environment unbearable in so many ways. For several months now he had been reduced to working at home in an attempt to keep up with the school curriculum, and his overall mental and physical health was deteriorating with frightening speed. 

Certainly he was able to cope when Josh was at home; his brother’s proximity instantly calming his senses; but since Josh was out at Rainier for most of the day, and sometimes in the evenings when he had seminars and other activities to attend, Jem was left trying to cope alone, and it wasn’t working. 

And perhaps the very worst thing was the complete disbelief and unhelpful attitude of their doctor, who refused to consider that Jem’s symptoms were anything other than psychosomatic. 

This then was the point where they all were, and it was now up to Jim and Blair to help them progress. But the older pair was certain that they could help, and after enjoying an excellent, and very convivial dinner, they set out to do just that.  



	14. Prompt - Siege

**Chapter 14: Prompt – Siege:**   


Later that evening, Jim and Blair sat pressed closely together enjoying a cool beer in companionable silence. It had been a very eventful day, and they hadn’t been able to achieve everything they had planned to do as far as their business was concerned, but they both agreed that Jem and Josh’s welfare should take priority. 

With Blair tucked in comfortably against his side, Jim considered how the afternoon had progressed after an extremely good dinner-cum-lunch, and it had certainly given him food for thought. 

The first thing that had struck him was the Levy’s uncomplicated acceptance of everything with which they had been faced. Once Blair had launched into his enthusiastic explanations of what a sentinel and guide team was capable of achieving, the boys had been hooked. Illustrated by Jim’s easy-going practical demonstrations, Blair had walked Jem through the various techniques he had devised to help control the levels of his senses, and Jem had taken to the whole ‘dials’ idea like a duck to water. Of course, he and Josh had both chuckled a little at the thought of an old-fashioned radio dial instead of buttons or a touch screen, but nevertheless he had grasped the concept quickly. And the expression of bliss on his young face when it worked was enough reward for anyone. It was something he intended to practice religiously every day until it became second nature, as it had now with Jim. 

Mariam had thanked Blair profusely for the suggestions for sentinel-sensitive products he had listed in the re-written manual he had presented them with, and promised to start making changes immediately. Both Jim and Blair knew that the extra expenditure was going to be hard to find, but she was determined to do right by her son, especially as she now had genuine hope that he would be able to return to school after the summer break. He had fallen behind in his studying despite trying to work from home, but again Blair had turned up trumps and offered to tutor him over the summer to help him catch up. 

It was typical of Blair, and Jim somewhat ruefully considered that his lover’s unstinting generosity was never going to allow him to relax and slow down at this rate. The younger man would work until he dropped, but Blair wouldn’t have it any other way. But it would be selfish of Jim to try and curtail Blair’s natural desire to help for as long as he was needed, so he might as well live with it. 

After all, without that big-hearted generosity, where would Jim have been? Up shit creek without a paddle, that’s where. And he knew it. 

From Blair’s point of view, the meeting had been a resounding success. He had been thoroughly satisfied with both Jem and Josh’s cooperation, realising that it would ultimately make their training so much easier. He tried hard not to compare their eager willingness to Jim’s hard-fought acceptance and endless scepticism at his tentatively offered suggestions, as that was unproductive and no longer true anyway. 

Of course, it was early days, and there were bound to be setbacks. Josh still wasn’t really aware of just how deep his commitment to his brother was going to have to be in the long run, but Blair was certain that with practice, Jem would learn how to control his senses adequately enough to be able to survive anywhere under normal circumstances, and it would be up to him to decide just how much he wanted to hone them for practical use in due course. It would take a while to figure out his range anyway, and in the meantime, it was just a case of getting him comfortable in his own body again. 

And both he and Jim had decided not to mention the bobcat yet. They had both realised immediately that it had to be Jem’s spirit animal, but that was possibly a little too much information at this early stage in the boys’ sentinel / guide education. Then again, Blair had to wonder what Josh’s spirit animal would turn out to be! 

Eventually, Jim looked down at the curly head resting against his shoulder, and gently squeezed the warm body under his sheltering arm. “You OK, babe?” he murmured softly. “You’re deep in thought there, Chief. Thinking about this afternoon, huh?” 

Blair pushed himself up a little so he could look up into Jim’s face. “Yeah, lover. It’s certainly given me plenty to think about. I was so impressed by them all, you know? They’re such a close-knit family that I’m sure it’ll work out for them if they keep practising. Just goes to show what the right attitude can do.” 

“Meaning that I didn’t have it, huh?” Jim replied with wry humour. 

Blair frowned then, his expression sober and serious as he responded quickly, “I didn’t mean it like that, Jim. It wasn’t a criticism of you, honestly!” 

Jim smiled at him, knowing that Blair was telling the truth. “It’s OK, babe, I know you weren’t getting at me. But you could have been!” he added honestly. “I certainly fought you, kicking and screaming when I should have been accepting your help with gratitude. I didn’t make your life easy, Chief.” 

Blair’s answering smile was soft and understanding. “It was hardly your fault, lover. Your family life couldn’t have been more different or less supportive. Given the sort of acceptance Mariam Levy shows, you could have had a far easier time of it.” 

“But again, only because of you, babe,” Jim replied soberly. “Without you and your knowledge, I would still not have known what was wrong with me, and without your talent as my guide, I would never have achieved the sort of control I have today. It’s just the way it is, babe, and I thank my lucky stars that you came into my life when I needed you! 

“Then again,” he continued sombrely, “when I think how much you’ve been through just to support me, it makes me cringe inside. I mean, I could have lost you pretty much the first time you came to the PD! I dread to think what Kincaid wanted with you when he tried to take you with him. But it couldn’t have been anything good!” 

Blair shuddered beneath his arm at the memory. “You’re right, Jim, but it makes no difference at the end of the day. You saved me anyway, and that’s the way it’s always been.” 

“And you’ve saved me, kiddo, and that’s the truth too! And helped to save yourself! I remember that stuff about you ‘flying Apaches in Desert Storm’, babe. It certainly worked, didn’t it?” 

Blair blushed then. “Yeah, I guess it did at that, man. But let’s not think about the bad stuff. We’ve made a life for ourselves that’s only going to get better once the business takes off, and knowing that there are other good sentinels out there is a bonus as far as I’m concerned. I’d hate to think that the only other quasi-sentinel I’ll ever come across in my life was Alex Barnes!” 

“Yeah, well, the less said about her, the better,” Jim said grimly. “But I don’t know about you, babe, but I’m pretty much wiped! What say we get an early night?” 

Blair sat up at that, a wicked gleam in his beautiful blue eyes. “Oh, yeah, lover! I’m so down with that! Lead on, My Sentinel!” 

And as Jim rose to his feet to comply, he grinned lasciviously in response. “As you wish, My Guide!”


	15. Prompt - Recycle

**Chapter 15: Prompt – Recycle:**   


Over the next weeks, life became even more manic for Blair in particular, although he never complained. Apart from his caseload at the PD, he was also tutoring both Jem and Josh on a regular basis, Josh now majoring in anthropology and much appreciating the extra help. Of course, when it came to sentinel and guide training, Jim was also involved, and they were both putting in as many spare hours as they could in preparing their new business premises, but Jim was getting concerned on account of his lover’s state of health. It wouldn’t occur to Blair to slow down when he believed he was needed, and Jim was dreading not being able to prevent the moment when he inevitably crashed and burned. 

Sitting at his desk in Major Crimes, Jim was expecting Blair’s arrival later that morning so that they could reconnect briefly over an early lunch. They had both worked late the previous evening setting up the new IT equipment in their office downtown, and that was after a full day’s work at the PD plus a brief visit by Blair to drop in Jem’s latest critiqued homework assignment. At present Blair was working with Narcotics on a case involving rival street gangs which required his input, but at least it appeared to be close to closing. Jim hoped so, anyway, because his lover desperately needed a break, and he needed his lover. Recently they were so tired when they fell into bed that they did nothing more than cuddle before falling into exhausted sleep. 

Having completed his final report, Jim hit ‘print’ and walked over to collect the finished copy. As he crossed the bullpen, he nodded to his colleagues in passing, thinking how much the department had changed over the years since Blair came on board as an official consultant. He had to admit that it wasn’t the same, and he was certain now that he wouldn’t feel anything like as great a sense of loss when he left as he might have expected. 

Yes, there were still a few people he’d miss, but most of them were no longer in Major Crimes anyhow, and he suspected that the regular poker nights would still continue anyway. Simon was still there as captain, but he was also looking to retire next year. It had to be said that he had hoped that Jim might consider trying for his role, but agreed with Jim that his friend’s new enterprise was probably better for him, and for Blair also in the long run. 

Joel Taggert had retired the previous year, but was still a welcome visitor at the loft, as was Henri Brown. ‘H’ had also taken and passed his lieutenant’s exam, and had transferred to Vice, where he was doing good things. On the other hand, Brian Rafe was still in MCU, partnered now with a new recruit, Detective Jolanta Rodriguez, and not only were they already getting results, but they were also getting to be very good friends. And that could spell trouble if their friendship developed into romance, because then they would have to be separated as per department regulations regarding working with SOs. Jim certainly didn’t envy Simon’s position if he was forced to do that. Yet another good reason for not going for the captain’s job! Administration and diplomacy were bad enough, but the thought of dealing with personnel issues left Jim cold. 

On the other hand, the colleague Jim missed the most, perhaps surprisingly so, was Megan Conner. The Aussie exchange officer had extended her original stay for a couple more years, but had eventually decided to go home to New South Wales. Her Mom hadn’t been well for some while, and Megan wanted to see as much of her as possible since the prognosis wasn’t good. Blair had unsurprisingly been upset to lose his best mate in MCU, even though he understood the reason, and they still kept in contact through regular emails. However, although Megan had never really forgiven him for what she perceived as Jim’s betrayal of her beloved Sandy, she had made the effort to be at least civil to him for Blair’s sake, and Jim had reciprocated for the same reason. They had ended up at a point where they could work together reasonably well, and now Jim recalled her acerbic wit and fierce loyalty with no small sense of loss. 

All in all, what with the fairly rapid changeover of uniformed officers also, there were few now in MCU who actually recalled the whole diss debacle, such that Blair was no longer faced with endlessly recycled speculation or small-minded judgemental comments every time he set foot in the bullpen. And generally speaking, that went for Jim also. His ‘gift’, and Blair’s role in helping him use it was commonly accepted by the department as a whole, even if Jim still felt a little guilty about not coming completely clean about the actual extent of his ability. 

But now there was another sentinel and guide pair in Cascade, perhaps it was time to do the right thing at last and clear Blair’s name once and for all. The naming of their new business was a step in the right direction, but first of all he had to discuss his intention with Blair and figure out the best way to do it. No way was he going to go behind his lover’s back and risk upsetting the younger man again. Blair always had, and always would have, Jim’s best interests at heart, but Jim felt strongly that it was about time Blair’s needs were given priority in their relationship. He deserved no less. At the end of the day, as a private businessman it wouldn’t particularly affect Jim if he ‘came out’ as a full sentinel at long last, but he dearly wished to see a fully rehabilitated Sandburg receive the honour to which he was due. 

With that thought firmly at the forefront of his mind, he looked towards the bullpen doors, his senses having automatically picked up and tracked Blair’s approach from the underground parking lot. His desk was clear, and he fully intended to make the most of an early lunch. He needed to see and hold his guide, and they both needed to spend a little quality time together, even if only for a couple of hours.  


\------------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, the pair was to be found in a quiet booth in Barney’s Bar, an Irish themed pub popular with cops, situated just a block down from Central PD. Out of sight of the other patrons, Jim was able to hold Blair close in a one-armed hug, both men eagerly soaking up the love and support they gained from each other’s proximity. 

“You OK, babe?” he murmured, smiling down into Blair’s warm gaze. “Gotta say you’re looking pleased with yourself, even if you also look exhausted!” In truth, he was quietly concerned about the dark circles around Blair’s beautiful eyes, and the normally smooth face bore fine lines from stress and fatigue as well as being somewhat sunken, the well-defined cheekbones more prominent than usual. Jim also realised that his lover had lost weight, and berated himself for not noticing it earlier. Blair had a tendency to forget to eat when focussed on work – or on the people he felt compelled to help – and Jim realised that he had failed in his role as guardian of his guide’s well-being in recent weeks. It was going to stop, even though he knew that Blair would continue to run himself ragged if allowed. But it had to be done tactfully, because the last thing he needed was to trigger Blair’s infamous obstinacy over what the younger man referred to as Jim’s ‘mother henning’. 

In all honesty, the lapse wasn’t all Jim’s fault, since they had had little time to enjoy each other’s company lately, so Jim hadn’t been able to monitor Blair’s eating, or not, as the case might be. But he was going to make time from now on, because there was no way he’d let Blair collapse on his watch if he could help it. And that point of collapse was closer than he’d realised. 

“So, babe,” he enquired with a grin, “How’s the case going with Narcotics? Any progress yet?” 

Blair’s eyes twinkled despite his tiredness. “Oh, yeah, lover!” he replied, still managing to conjure up an enthusiastic response. “You know that Detective Lyall went undercover with the 38s? Well, he was able to use the suggestions I gave him about their set-up and their likely response to the Red Fists’ threat to their turf, and he managed to engineer a meet between the gang leaders and their enforcers last night. And the cops were there to catch them in the act of brokering a deal. Even had a consignment of coke ready to exchange! They’re going down, man! For sure!” 

Jim’s reaction was one of genuine pleasure as he congratulated his guide. “That’s great news, Chief! And much of that success will have been down to you, lover. Well done!” 

Blair ducked his head, shyly gratified even though he demurred, “Nah, not so much really, man. But thanks all the same. But I have to say it’s a great relief. I haven’t got any other outstanding cases right now, so I can spend more time working with you. I’ve been falling down on my job, haven’t I?” 

“Oh no you don’t, Chief!” Jim answered firmly. “You’ve been doing as best you can as you always do. It’s just that you’ve had too many things on your plate for a while now, and I’m going to help you step back a little if you’ll let me. I’m winding down my caseload with Simon’s blessing, so you don’t have to worry about backing me up, even if it’s just doing the paperwork. And all being well, Jem will be able to return to school in a few weeks after summer break. We can still work with them as needed but as soon as I finish at the PD in the fall, I can concentrate on the business so you don’t have to until you have a bit more time. OK with you?” 

Blair looked a bit indignant for a moment, but then common sense won out and he grinned rather sheepishly. “You’re right, lover, and I’m sorry for being so stubborn. I know you only want what’s best for me, and I appreciate it, truly. So thank you, Jim. And I promise to try to cooperate, OK?” 

“OK, babe. So, let’s order, want to?” Jim replied, and they settled down to enjoy their meal, with Jim relieved to see Blair tucking away a decent portion for once. Crisis averted for the time being, all being well.  



	16. Prompt - Hate

**Chapter 16: Prompt – Hate:**   


**Rainier campus, some weeks later:**  


Chatting amicably with a group of fellow students, Josh walked across the campus towards Hargrove Hall, their destination the Anthropology Department. They were going to attend an extra seminar for those majoring in the subject, to be given by a visiting professor, and all were looking forward to it for a variety of reasons. Becky Gibson, a petite redhead, grinned up at Josh, on whom she had quite a crush. 

“So, Josh, do you think this Dr Sandburg will be any good? I mean, I’m really interested in his topic – the practical application of anthropology in forensic and profiling capacities – but Donny was telling me that he was thrown out of Rainier a few years ago for lying about his doctoral paper. So how come he’s been invited back?” 

Josh smiled down at her, knowing he needed to explain how he knew Blair, but also that he had to be careful not to reveal too much. After all, although he and Jem were working with the older sentinel and guide pair, they too were being circumspect about how much they should reveal about their own capabilities. All were in agreement that it would be detrimental to the younger pair in particular to attract unwanted attention for the very same reasons why Jim and Blair had hoped to maintain their anonymity. The last thing any of them needed was for thrill-seeking members of the general public to compare them to Marvel Comic heroes or freakish aberrations. Blair insisted that society still wasn’t ready to accept them for what they were, sad to say, his and Jim’s own bad experience proof of that. But in spite of that, Josh was proud of his brother’s gift, and even had a certain small pride in his own role, and he certainly didn’t want to hear derogatory remarks against a man who had helped them so much. 

“Well, Becky, all I can say is that yes, I’ve met Dr Sandburg before, and he is probably the most ethical man I know. He had his reasons for denying that paper, and after all, he was given another chance to get his doctorate here. Dr Stoddard thinks the world of him, and so does Prof Docherty. They wouldn’t invite him back if they thought he was a fraud, would they? And Donny also told me that Chancellor Edwards, the woman who fired him, was fired herself soon afterwards for financial misconduct. So I know who I believe!” 

Nodding thoughtfully, Becky replied slowly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Josh. Dr Stoddard was really enthusiastic about this seminar, so I’m prepared to give Dr Sandburg the benefit of the doubt. Particularly as you’re vouching for him!” she added archly, sending him an admiring grin. 

Josh smiled back, appreciating the look. He liked Becky, and although he had no intention of getting into any serious relationship just yet, it was nice to have good friends. 

Just then, as they were about to climb the steps leading up to Hargrove Hall’s imposing main entrance, another group of students came around the corner of the building, their demeanour anything but friendly and studious. Shouting racist epithets and other such antisocial slogans; their sneering anger twisting their faces into ugly masks of hatred and intolerance; they shoved their way through other groups of students who didn’t get out their way in time. 

Pulling Becky backwards out of the way, Josh watched them pass, an irritated frown on his own pleasant face. “What the heck was that about?” he wondered aloud. “I haven’t seen anything that blatant on campus before. They’ve got some nerve!” 

Her pretty face also creased in a frown of disgust, Becky replied fiercely, “I think that’s the latest creep show to have sprung up following that series of lectures by visiting political types at the Poli Sci Department during the summer break. From what I heard, most of them were pretty average, but one was a real fire-breathing, Nationalistic fascist type. I’ve no idea how he got to be invited, but I guess the organisers thought they had to be inclusive even if it meant asking communists and fascists to share their points of view. Whatever, it seems to have struck a chord with those skinhead bozos. Let’s hope they get stomped on fast by the U’s Powers That Be before someone gets hurt!” 

“From your lips to God’s ears,” Josh murmured in reply, watching the group’s departing backs. “That much hatred has no place in a civilised society! Let’s hope they stick to chanting slogans rather than targeting potential victims.” 

Adding their own words of agreement, the group resumed their progress into the building, soon forgetting the unsettling incident in their eager anticipation for the upcoming seminar. 

Unfortunately, however, Josh was soon to find out that his words turned out to be prophetic after all, and in no good way.  



	17. Prompt - Injured

**Chapter 17: Prompt – Injured:**   


Much later that evening, Josh was making his way across the campus to the bus stop. As per usual for Cascade’s summer weather patterns, there was a storm brewing, so that the lowering clouds made the gathering dusk far darker than it should have been. Not that Josh minded, however. He had thoroughly enjoyed Blair’s seminar, which had overrun by some considerable time, thanks to the eager Q & A session afterwards. As Josh had expected, Blair was an enthusiastic and engaging speaker, informative and personable, with an encyclopaedic knowledge base such that the attending students were totally focussed and greatly impressed. Although he and Jem had been working with Blair for some time now, Josh realised that he had known very little about what Blair actually did as a consultant to the PD, and he found the idea of the work fascinating. He already knew that the man was very empathic, and he could understand how that would help in dealing with the victims of crime and also in perceiving the circumstances, both social and behavioural, that could conceivably induce such criminal activity in the first place. On the other hand, Josh wondered how it must affect him to have to get into the mind-set of the actual criminal. Now that must surely be distressing for a man of such innate gentleness and sensitivity. Josh shuddered internally at the concept of trying to understand the inner thoughts of some twisted psychopath or cold-blooded assassin. _Rather Blair than me!_ he thought. However, the next moment he mused, _but why not? Perhaps I could do it too, if only I can graduate and get the training. It would certainly be a worthwhile career! And just think how proud Ma would be!_

That led him to contemplate his immediate future. He was well on track to gain his Bachelor’s degree by the end of this academic year, and he truly wanted to graduate eventually with a Master’s in Anthropology, just as he’d told Jim and Blair. Kathleen Docherty was very encouraging, and he felt sure he could manage it, given the chance. But therein lay the problem. He didn’t know whether it would be possible, due to his family circumstances. Ma was already working herself to the bone to try and keep them together, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could afford to apply for in student loans. Sure, he could subsidise them with part-time jobs, and he might be successful in applying for grants, but that would still mean seeing even less of Jem than he did already, and that didn’t seem at all fair. If his younger brother needed him, then it wouldn’t be right to be concentrating everything he had on further education. 

So perhaps he was going to have to look for work as soon as he had achieved his Bachelor’s, and maybe think about doing a Master’s further down the line, perhaps as a part-time student on a distance learning programme. He decided that the best thing to do would be to discuss the possibilities with Ma and Blair, because for sure the older man would be able to point him in the right direction, having been there and done that for himself. 

Deep in thought, he never noticed the silent figures circling furtively around and behind him in the shadows as he walked through a tree-lined section of the campus grounds. And he barely had time to react when a hooded shape stepped out in front of him, because a heavy blow to the back of his head downed him without a sound. 

And that was all he knew.  



	18. Prompt - Hospital

**Chapter 18: Prompt – Hospital:**   


“Mariam, please! Slow down, honey. Tell me again, please!” 

As Jim entered the loft he immediately registered his lover’s tension as he spoke urgently into the telephone, so he instinctively dialled up his hearing to listen in to both sides of the conversation, knowing that Blair wouldn’t mind. If the subject was as bad as it sounded, it was better if he didn’t have to repeat himself to Jim and it would also save a lot of time. And so they both learned to their horror that Josh had been attacked on campus earlier that evening after leaving Blair’s seminar, and was now in Cascade General’s ER. Mariam was already there with Jem, but didn’t know yet how badly her eldest son had been hurt, only that it looked serious, and she had no idea as to the perpetrators or their reasons for the apparently unprovoked assault. 

Jim and Blair assured her that they would be there as soon as possible, and without further ado, snatched up coats and keys and left the apartment, their whole focus on supporting the small family which had become so dear to them. 

A few minutes later, as Jim concentrated on negotiating the late evening traffic in order to get to the hospital as soon as they safely could, Blair huddled in the truck’s passenger seat, his face pale and troubled as he worried his full lower lip between his teeth. How could such a thing happen, so soon after he had wound up a very entertaining and apparently successful seminar? Josh and his fellow students had seemed to enjoy themselves, judging by the many enthusiastic questions they had remained behind to ask, but of course, Blair being Blair, he now blamed himself for keeping them so much later than scheduled. Perhaps if he’d dismissed them on time, Josh wouldn’t have been in the wrong place at the wrong time and been vulnerable to attack. 

But who would want to attack him anyway? With the best will in the world, one couldn’t accuse Josh of being a prime target for a mugging. His clothing, although clean and well-kept, was cheaply bought and not designer label stuff; and the fact that he used public transport rather than own a car – even an old junker – suggested that he was but an impecunious student. So there had to be a more sinister reason. And that was what upset both Blair and Jim deeply. 

Glancing over at his silent partner, Jim said gently, “You doing OK, Chief? We’ll soon be there, babe. Let’s not borrow trouble. He might be less badly hurt than we fear.” 

Blair offered him a strained smile, knowing that his lover was just trying to comfort him. “I hope so, Jim. I truly do. I feel so badly that I kept them all so much later than they were supposed to stay after the seminar. They were just so eager, you know? Wanting to ask lots of questions, and I was happy to let them!” 

“You can stop that right now, babe!” Jim replied sternly, knowing exactly where his guide was coming from. “This was not your fault in any way, shape or form, Blair! If it was a grudge attack, a few more minutes’ wait would be neither here nor there to his attackers. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s Rainier’s Board of Governors for repeatedly reducing the funding for campus security. Suzanne Tomaki’s always pleading for more money, but all she gets are excuses and staff reductions. And that even after your attack all those years ago, babe. You’d have thought that after the ‘fountain incident’ they would have bent over backwards to ensure that the U’s security arrangements would have been brought up to speed!” 

Blair nodded sadly, knowing that Jim was correct. It was true that, despite loud protestations and promises by TPTB after Alex Barnes had managed to abduct him and drown him in the fountain under the security guards’ very noses, the funding had soon tapered off again such that the current team was constantly stretched to the limit. 

“I know, lover, and you’re right,” Blair sighed contritely. “I have no right to start wallowing in self-indulgent guilt when our friends need us and our complete focus. Let’s see how badly Josh is hurt, then concentrate on offering Mariam and Jem our support. 

“And then I want to start looking for his attackers!” he added fiercely, his gentle manner for once submerged beneath his righteous fury on Josh’s behalf. 

“You and me both, Chief!” growled Jim. “Even if it turns out to be the last case I ever close before leaving the department, I’ll do it, I swear!”  


\--------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, both men strode into the ER waiting room to find a tearful Mariam and a pale-faced Jem sitting close together, hand in hand as they tried to comfort one another. As soon as they saw Jim and Blair, the two of them rose to their feet and hurried over, to be gathered up into a warm group hug. After several minutes of giving and receiving silent comfort, Mariam pulled away and met Jim and Blair’s concerned gazes in turn. 

“Thank you so much for coming, Jim, Blair. We were so worried, and the doctors haven’t told us anything worthwhile yet. All I know is that they’re taking Josh down to have a series of scans and X rays done because they fear that he might have a skull fracture, and then he’ll be admitted. He has lots of other cuts and bruises, and possible broken ribs, and he looks so bad! I was only allowed to see him briefly, and I could barely recognise him! Oh, God, Blair, how could this have happened? And on campus too?” 

Gently leading her back to her seat, Blair shook his head sadly, his manner as soothing and calming as possible under the dire circumstances. “I don’t know, Mariam, I truly don’t. I can’t imagine Josh having any enemies who would do that to him, but it’s possible that it was a random attack. We can’t know for sure either way yet, but Jim and I will both be looking into this, I promise!” 

Jim nodded his agreement, and added his own sincere words of assurance. “That’s right, Mariam. I won’t rest until I get to the bottom of this, however long it takes. Neither of us will sit by and let these people get off scot free whatever their motivation. 

“But while we’re waiting for news, have you been told anything about how Josh was discovered? Who called it in?” 

Mariam stared at him for a moment, plainly trying to focus on his question although her mind was preoccupied with Josh’s condition. Eventually, she shook her head as if trying to clear it. “I’m sorry, Jim, it’s so hard to concentrate!” 

“Understandable,” Blair murmured consolingly. “Just do your best, OK?” and he squeezed her hand gently. 

She offered him a grateful smile then said slowly, “OK, as far as I can recall, the policeman who was here when we arrived said that it was a security guard from the university who called it in. Apparently he was driving by on his rounds and he saw something suspicious in the grounds. Movement where it shouldn’t have been, you know? Anyhow, he drove closer and saw some figures break off from what they were doing, and run away. He didn’t see anything more than fleeing shapes, but when he got out of his car to investigate he saw…he saw…a body. Josh. On the ground.” 

Mariam’s eyes filled then, and neither Jim nor Blair was going to question her further. It was obvious that the guard’s timely arrival had disturbed the attack - possibly saving Josh’s life – but as far as identifying the perps was concerned, his testimony was probably of little use. 

“OK. OK, honey,” Blair murmured, rubbing comforting circles on her bowed and shaking shoulders and back. “It’s good. I’m just glad that the guard arrived when he did.” 

Just then Jem jumped to his feet, his anger and hurt blazing in his eyes. He had remained silent up until that point, but now it was apparent he’d reached the end of his patience. “This is stupid!” he shouted. “What good is all this doing Josh? We need to be _doing_ something! Why aren’t you two out there _doing something?”_

Mariam gasped in shock, embarrassed at her son’s outburst, but Jim shook his head quickly and reached for the hurting teen, gripping him by the shoulders as he commanded Jem’s attention. 

“Easy, Jem, easy!” he murmured, looking Jem straight in the eye. He could see the sheen of furious, adolescent tears, and he understood only too well what the boy was feeling. Giving the boy a firm but gentle shake, he eased him away from his mother’s side, the better to speak to him in private. 

“Listen to me, Jem!” he hissed, returning the boy’s indignant glare look for look. “I know, I _know_ what you’re feeling, believe me! I’ve been in this position so many times, kiddo! Josh isn’t only your brother, he’s your guide, and I know exactly what your reaction will be when the person most important to you is threatened or in pain. I’ve endured so many hours – _too_ many hours at Blair’s bedside after he’s been hurt, either while backing me up, or through his own misfortune. But you can’t let your anger take you out of the game, son. We need – _you_ need – to concentrate on Josh’s welfare right now. And Blair and I will start working on solving this disgusting case first thing in the morning, OK? No stone unturned, right? 

“But for now, we’ll all concentrate on Josh, OK? Because as soon as he’s settled in a room, he’ll need to know you’re there for him. And believe me, he’ll know!” 

Jem glared furiously at him for a few more seconds, then his aggression drained from him abruptly as he accepted what Jim was saying. His shoulders slumped beneath Jim’s hands as he tried to blink back his tears. “I’m sorry, Jim,” he whispered brokenly. “I’m not mad at you and Blair, honest! It’s just that I can’t understand why anyone should hurt Josh, and it’s cracking me up!” 

“It’s OK, Jem,” Jim replied with a grim smile. “You’re entitled to your feelings, and no one here will hold it against you. But for now, I think I hear Josh’s return from Radiology. Shall we go see which ward he’s going to be settled on?” And with a jerky nod, Jem allowed himself to be returned to his Ma’s side, to be hugged close as she reassured him once again of her love and understanding. 

Soon afterwards, they were approached by a tired-looking junior doctor, who held out his hand to Mariam in an automatic, professional greeting. “Ms Levy?” he enquired, giving her a weary smile. “I just wanted to tell you that we’re admitting your son to a general ward. He will be on Ward 3, and you can go up and see him in about an hour or so as soon as he’s settled. I’m sorry I can’t give you an update on his condition right now, but his attending physician will be there, and she can give you more details, OK?” 

Mariam nodded gratefully, at a loss for words. All she cared about was that her son was still alive, and that she would see him soon. Everything else could wait until later. 

Taking his leave, the doctor disappeared from view, undoubtedly to return to the busy ER, so Blair turned Mariam to face him. 

“Ward 3, huh? I think I’ve been on that one!” he offered with a sardonic grin. “If the nursing staff’s still the same, he’ll be in good hands!” 

Mariam looked into his eyes and saw nothing there but a genuine desire to comfort, so she nodded in reply. “Thanks, Blair. But now all I want to do is see him for myself!” 

“As do we all, honey,” was the gentle rejoinder. “As do we all!”  



	19. Prompt - Protective Imperative

**Chapter 19: Prompt – Protective Imperative:**   


**Following evening:**  


As he clawed his way slowly back to reluctant consciousness, Josh was peripherally aware of someone moaning and whimpering softly, but it was some little while before he realised that the disturbing sounds were coming from his own throat. All he knew was that someone seemed to have taken a battle-axe to the back of his skull, and left it embedded there. Either that, or a micro demon with a sledgehammer had taken residence in the space where his brain should have been, and was trying to break its way out of his head by force. With his eyes tightly scrunched up in agony, he didn’t know immediately who it was who reached out a gentle hand to stroke his hair with a feather-light touch, but he turned his head infinitesimally in order to lean into its comfort. 

Gradually he became aware of a quiet murmuring, and made a gargantuan effort to try and understand the whispered words. 

“Hey, big bro, how’re you doing? Can you wake up for me, Josh? Ma’s here, and we need you to see us, Josh. To show us you’re properly awake.” 

In truth, the last thing Josh wanted to do was open his eyes, but he couldn’t ignore the pain and fear in his younger sibling’s tone, so he fought his way through the last hazy barriers to full consciousness. Cracking an eye open the barest sliver, he saw Jem’s weary, tear-streaked face leaning over him, the younger boy’s eyes red and puffy with crying. 

“J’mm,” he croaked from a tinder-dry throat. “Mmmaa?” Immediately Jem perked up. 

“Oh, Josh, thank God!” he gasped. “I knew - I _knew_ you’d come back to us! The doc said she was worried because you’d been out for so long, but I knew you’d be OK. That you wouldn’t give up!” and he choked back a strangled half-laugh, half-sob. 

Mariam reached over and took Jem’s free hand, even as she carefully caressed Josh’s forehead, which was the part of his face the least marked up and bruised. “Welcome back, honey. I’m not going to ask how you’re feeling, because I can tell you’re in terrible pain, but now you’re awake, all being well the doctor will be able to prescribe decent painkillers. And once you’ve had a bit more real rest, we’ll be able to talk more, OK?” 

Josh blinked gratefully at her, then winced again as another surge of pain assaulted him even as a short, grey-haired and white-coated woman bustled purposefully into the room, a half-smile lifting her firm mouth as she ran her eyes over him, competently assessing his condition. 

“Good to see you awake, young man,” she announced forthrightly as she approached the bed, carefully checking him over as thoroughly but sympathetically as possible. 

“I’m Dr Somersby, and I’m going to be taking care of you while you’re here, son. I’m not going to ask how much pain you’re in, because I can see that for myself, but I’d like for you to tell me your name if you can, OK?” 

“J…J…Joshua Levy’mmmmm,” Josh managed weakly, but he was rewarded with a professional smile and a satisfied nod. 

“Well done, Joshua,” the doctor replied. “You seem to be pretty alert considering, but now I’m going to give you something for that pain. You need proper rest and healing sleep, and you don’t need to suffer any more than you have to.” 

With that, she waved to the nurse who had followed her into the room, saying, “OK, Barbara. You can administer the morphine dose I recommended,” then she turned back to Josh, including Jem and Mariam in her quick smile as she added, “This will help Josh rest more comfortably, Ms Levy. As you already know, the scans indicated that there was no skull fracture despite the violence of the blow, but we still have to be alert for signs of possible swelling of the brain or intracranial bleeding. But all the early indications are favourable so far, and the longer your son can sleep naturally, the better. And once he’s out for the count for tonight, I want you both to go home and get some rest and something to eat yourselves. I don’t want you back here until first thing in the morning, OK? And of course I promise that you’ll be notified if there is any change at all.” 

For a moment, Jem looked positively mutinous, but Mariam shook her head, fixing him with sad but serious eyes. “The doctor’s right, Jem. We both need something to eat and some rest. We won’t be any good to Josh if we pass out here on the ward. He needs us both fit and well enough to take care of him when he comes home.” 

Jem glanced at his brother, and saw the mute agreement in Josh’s pain-filled eyes. Sighing deeply, he nodded reluctantly, knowing that he was outvoted. 

“OK, Josh, Ma,” he muttered. “But I’ll be back tomorrow, Josh! And maybe Jim and Blair will know something by then!” 

And as Josh’s eyes fluttered closed again in relief; the morphine relaxing him at last; his Ma and brother left him alone, but not without casting wistful backward glances as they left the room.  


\-------------------------------  


The following morning, both Jem and Mariam were once again at Josh’s bedside, but both of them looked significantly better than the previous day having managed to get something to eat and a few hours’ rest. Although Mariam should have been at work, she had called in to both the diner where she waited at table, and the store where she stacked shelves at night to explain the situation. It had to be said that both institutions had been very sympathetic because she was normally a conscientious and hard worker, but unfortunately no work meant no pay, so even though they promised to try and keep her jobs open for her, she was going to be struggling to cope, especially when Josh was discharged. She was trying not to think about how they would survive if she had to take an extended period off to nurse him, because there was no way she would expect Jem to stay off school to help, even if he wanted to. Thanks to Blair’s tutoring over the summer, Jem had made excellent progress when he had returned to High School, far better than either he or Mariam had hoped for, and she wasn’t going to jeopardise his education again if she could help it. But for the present, it was reward enough to see the improvement in Josh’s condition as he did his best to grin at her and Jem on their arrival. 

Her son was going to survive this attack, and somehow she would get them all through it if it were humanly possible. 

Unfortunately, it appeared that things were about to get far worse for the small family before they got better, as Mariam found out when Dr Somersby came by on her rounds. After the small dynamo of a physician had checked Josh over carefully, and declared herself well satisfied with his progress, she asked Mariam to step outside for a moment for a private word. Bemused but compliant, Mariam did so, only to have an unexpected bombshell dropped on her once again. 

Profoundly sympathetic, but powerless to do anything to prevent it, Dr Somersby informed her gently that her son would have to be transferred to another hospital. 

“I’m sorry, Ms Levy, but your insurance doesn’t cover the treatment Joshua will need. In fact, it doesn’t cover what he has already received. Even though I don’t like it, this establishment can’t and won’t continue to treat patients who don’t have sufficient cover, unless they are prepared to pay privately. Are you in a position to do that?” she added hopefully, although she was certain that it wouldn’t be the case. 

Shocked to the core, Mariam sank down onto the nearest chair. “Oh, God!” she whispered brokenly. “I didn’t even think about it. I’m so sorry. Of course, I understand. But where will he go? When? He looks too ill to travel!” 

Even as Dr Somersby opened her mouth to reply, a strong voice reached the pair from further down the corridor. 

“He’s going nowhere, Doctor! His treatment will continue to be covered until he is discharged. It’s already been agreed.” 

Both women turned in surprise to regard the newly arrived visitors, their faces expressing their shock for different reasons. Dr Somersby smiled in genuine relief to see Jim and Blair approaching, as she truly hadn’t enjoyed breaking the news to Josh’s mother about the hospital’s unbending policy towards uninsured or insufficiently insured patients. It was the unacceptable face of American medical practice that angered and embarrassed her the most. On the other hand, Mariam was just gaping at the pair open-mouthed, unable for a few minutes to get her head around what Jim had just said. It didn’t occur to her for a while as to how he could have known about her predicament, but on reflection, it was hardly surprising that the sentinel should have been listening in from some distance away from the actual ward. 

As had another sentinel who had also overheard the exchange, and had just burst from his brother’s room to confront the Doctor, only to be stopped mid-stride by Jim’s announcement. Completely baffled now, rather than simply angry and indignant, Jem gazed around at the small group, temporarily lost for words. 

It was the ever-empathic and capable Blair who took charge of the situation, calmly encouraging the whole group to move to the small private waiting area, where he got Mariam seated next to Jem while Dr Somersby looked on, fascinated by the young man’s gentleness and charm. 

Once they were seated to his satisfaction, Blair squatted in front of Mariam and took her hand, including Jem in his quiet and reassuring smile as he murmured, “It’s OK, Mariam, Jem. Let Jim explain, OK? But if you don’t like our proposition, you only have to say the word. We won’t take offence, any more than we want to offend either of you, OK?” 

Glancing approvingly at his mate, Jim met Mariam’s anxious gaze, offering her his most charming smile. “Sorry about bursting in on you like that, Mariam, and Dr Somersby. I could tell that wasn’t nice for you either,” he added, grinning rather wryly at the older woman. “I just didn’t want you to get too upset, Mariam,” he continued. “It was something we were going to run by you today, but unfortunately you got the bad news first. The thing is, if you’ll let us, we can cover Josh’s expenses. As long as Dr Somersby is satisfied, and can now report back to the hospital admin people that they don’t need to take further action, we can discuss the details later, OK?” 

Still bewildered, but enormously grateful for the reprieve, Mariam nodded wordlessly, while Jem gripped her shoulder supportively. 

“That’s all I need to know for now, Lt Ellison,” Dr Somersby spoke up firmly. “I’ll leave you all alone to talk, and I’ll see you on my next rounds. Good luck, Ms Levy, and I’m sorry for the upset. I hope you know that it wasn’t something I wanted to do,” and with that she took her leave and continued with her rounds, glad that at least in this case the worst hadn’t happened after all. 

For many minutes Mariam couldn’t fully comprehend what Jim and Blair were offering, her confusion and anxiety effectively derailing her thought processes. All she knew for sure was that her son wasn’t about to be shunted off to some basic care facility, and even though she felt that she ought to assert her pride a little more – which she would certainly have done on her own account – she was prepared to swallow it for her son. Having said that, both Jim, and particularly Blair, knew what she must be feeling, so they allowed her time to regain some sort of equilibrium. At least she hadn’t refused their offer outright, so all the explanations and details could wait. 

Moving to sit beside Mariam, Blair smiled up at Jim, knowing that his lover would understand what he needed when he suggested, “Why don’t you take Jem and get us some coffee, Jim? I could sure do with a cup, and I think Mariam probably could too, huh, sweetheart?” he said, nudging her gently. When she met his warm eyes and nodded gratefully, Jim looked over at Jem. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, Jem. Let’s leave your Mom and Blair for a few and see what we can find. There must be somewhere in this building that serves decent coffee.” 

A little reluctant to leave his Ma, but willing to accompany Jim, the teen rose to his feet. “OK, Jim. But can I have hot chocolate?” he added hopefully, which brought a smile to all their lips.  


\------------------------------  


As they made their way down to the hospital cafeteria, Jim surreptitiously checked over his young companion. He could easily discern the youngster’s hurt and anxiety, which was even more understandable considering that it wasn’t only his brother lying injured in that ward, but also his guide. His pain just had to be compounded, as it was for Jim whenever his lover and guide was hurt or upset in any way. Wanting to assure Jem of his understanding, and hoping that he wasn’t adding to the boy’s upset instead, he began to talk. 

“You OK, Jem? I know this is hard for you. Believe me, I know! Every time Blair gets hurt in any way, it hurts me too. And it’s not just Josh your brother you’ll be worrying about, if that wasn’t bad enough, but your sentinel too. And add to that what you’ll be feeling about your Mom, and of course you’re going to suffer. 

“But I just want you to know that Blair and I understand what you’re going through, and will be there for you. There for you all! I promise.” 

Jem stared at the floor in front of his feet for a long moment, trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions. He knew that the older sentinel was telling the truth. Jim and Blair really did care for him and his family, like no one else ever had, or probably ever could have. But it was so hard for him to articulate. Eventually he looked up, and sent a nervous glance over to Jim as he began, starting slowly, but gathering momentum as he went on. 

“Uh, Jim, look. I really appreciate everything you and Blair are doing for us. Really. I don’t think we ever thought we would get through this on our own. I mean, everything, not just Josh’s attack. But I feel so helpless! I mean, what have I done to protect Josh? It’s always been him protecting me! We might not have understood the reason for it. The phenomenon behind it. But he’s always been there. And I feel so bad that this time I wasn’t there for him!” 

Jim reached out and clasped his shoulder, halting his momentum and gently steering him towards a couple of seats just inside the cafeteria. Pulling his chair around so that he was facing the hurting boy, Jim met and held Jem’s worried gaze. 

“First off, kiddo, we’re only doing what’s right. Blair and I realise only too well how hard it is for you and Josh - and for your Mom – to deal with something that can be both frightening and exhilarating. Sometimes at one and the same time! But at the end of the day, it’s worth it, Jem. Truly. But all you’re experiencing now is completely natural, even if it’s hard for you to deal with. It’s what true sentinels are hard-wired to do. Protect the tribe, and in particular, protect the guide! 

“It’s not your fault that so far you haven’t been called on to protect the tribe yet, but you will do in time, and in your own way. Just as you’ll protect Josh whenever you can. 

“But believe me, sometimes you won’t be able to, and that’ll hurt so bad. I know only too well when I haven’t been there for Blair, often because of my own stupidity. But you’ll deal with it better than me, Jem, because you’ll have the benefit of Blair’s teaching. And hopefully mine too. And so will Josh. 

“Just remember that a guide’s protective imperative’s equally as deeply ingrained as a sentinel’s, and it’s that which makes a good pairing so strong. Accept that the feeling’s reciprocal, and you’ll go far. 

“But for now, let’s go get that coffee and chocolate, kiddo. Blair and I have made some progress with the enquiry, and we’d like to bring you all up to speed so far. OK with you?” 

And after receiving Jem’s happier smile and grateful nod of assent, they continued into the cafeteria to carry out their orders with lighter hearts.  



	20. Prompt - Under Arrest

**Chapter 20: Prompt – Under Arrest:**   


A short while later found Jem, Mariam, Jim and Blair once again gathered in the waiting area, as Josh was having some much-needed rest. Mariam looked slightly more relaxed – still desperately anxious about Josh, of course, but at least without the worrying prospect of having her son transferred to another facility. As Blair had assured her earlier, the care he was receiving on this ward was very good, and she was grateful that it was going to continue until his discharge. She still didn’t know the ins and outs of the arrangements Jim and Blair had made, but she trusted them implicitly and hoped to be able to repay them somehow later on. 

Jem also looked a little less tightly-wound, and had plainly been thinking about what Jim had told him. His confidence seemed just that bit more boosted by the advice from the older sentinel, which had been the intention after all. 

They had finished their drinks, and as Jim and Blair had to get back to the PD, Jim explained briefly what had been done so far in the attempt to trace and arrest Josh’s attackers. Unfortunately, Josh’s own statement had told the police nothing useful. He hadn’t really seen anything but a few vague shapes in the shadows, and the initial blow to the back of his head had effectively taken him out of the game. He remembered nothing about the subsequent beating, which was probably a blessing in disguise, and could only really confirm his whereabouts, the reason for his presence and the approximate time of the assault. 

The security guard’s statement was a little more useful, in that he had described the scene and had confirmed that there were at least three attackers, but the relative darkness and the fact that they were hooded meant that he couldn’t identify them with any confidence other than gaining the impression that they were all young males. 

On the other hand, Jim and his colleagues in Major Crimes had been following up on as many leads as possible, on account of the fact that it could possibly be classified as a hate crime. But that in itself might cause a few problems if the FBI got involved, as Jim ruefully explained. 

“Thing is, Mariam, that if it was a hate crime, it’s one of the issues that the FBI get interested in, like kidnapping and crimes involving more than one state. And it has to be said that we local cops don’t like it when the ‘feebs’ muscle in on our turf. It’s not anything to be proud of, but it’s the way it is between law enforcement agencies. 

“But having said that, I can assure you that if they do get involved, I won’t let inter-agency distrust and competitiveness stand in the way of our investigation. And neither will my captain, Simon Banks. He knows how important this case is to me and Blair, and has already told me he’ll back us all the way. He has no time for prejudice and hatred in any shape or form. 

“Anyhow, so far we’ve had guys interviewing Josh’s classmates to see if anyone can throw any light on a reason for a specific attack, but no one can tell us anything. It appears that he’s a popular young man, with no enemies that anyone can think of. 

“Then again, a good friend of his, a Becky Gibson, did give us some ideas. Again, it wasn’t that she could think of anyone specific, but she did tell us about a new group on campus, made up of disaffected types with far right tendencies. Apparently they’ve been more active since attending a series of guest lectures organised by the Political Science Department in the summer break, although up until now they haven’t done enough to get arrested or sent down. Just obnoxious, mouthy and belligerent. Real sweethearts - not! But if she’s right, this just could be the proof we need to go after them. The assault itself might well turn out to be completely impersonal, and Josh was targeted simply because of his name and assumed religion. Or maybe by some third party who was jealous of his academic prowess and popularity – who knows? 

“Not that that makes it any less heinous, of course. And if they think they can get away with it once, they’ll undoubtedly escalate to target other innocent victims like people of colour or Native Americans or members of the LGBT community.” 

Here Blair joined in, his attractive face for once sombre and sad. “Jim’s right. If indeed it is the work of an ultra-right-wing group, they won’t stop at one attack. It’s a pattern we’ve both seen too many times before, sad to say. And unfortunately I know only too well what it’s like to be targeted for no other reason than I’m a short, Jewish hippy nerd! I’m a bastard too, let’s not forget that! It makes no difference that I’m not practicing, and am politically broad-minded. I’ve had my share of hate mail and even physical assault, as Jim knows. So if it does turn out to be the work of such a group, we can promise you faithfully that we’ll do everything possible to identify the individuals involved, and then get the U’s Powers That Be to do something about shutting them down.” 

Mariam listened intently, then nodded sadly. “I understand, Jim, Blair. I don’t like it, but I know it’s the way of the world for some people, sad to say. It’s just that it’s never hit so close to home before, you know? I mean, my immediate family came to the US to escape the Holocaust, and I’ve been told horrible stories of how so many of my relations suffered at the hands of the Nazis, but even after Carl left me and the boys, that sort of prejudice has never affected us before. Our neighbourhood might be poor, but we’re very diverse and we all know each other and help each other out when we can. It hurts to know that there are those out there who want to attack us for no good reason, for sure!” 

Jem squeezed her hand while Blair gave her a one-armed hug. “Yes, honey, it does,” he murmured sadly. “But with luck we’ll get this particular bunch of thugs shut down. It’ll just be a matter of time before we have them under arrest!” 

With that fervent promise, he rose to his feet along with Jim, and they took their leave, but not before giving both Mariam and Jem a hug. They had work to do, and were eager to get on with it. The sooner they could solve this case, the better for them all.  


\-----------------------------  


In fact it turned out that they caught the break they needed that very afternoon. Returning to Rainier’s campus together, Jim asked Blair to guide him through another close inspection of the crime scene. He knew that a forensics team had gone over it already, and had come up with nothing much more than a few footprints and scuff marks which may or may not be associated with the attack, but he considered it was worth looking at again. In all honesty, he hadn’t been using the senses all that much recently in a forensic capacity, since he was more or less desk-bound nowadays, but he was game to try. And he knew that Blair was quietly thrilled to be involved in a practical investigation once again. The recent storm had washed out the footprints, for sure, but Jim wasn’t concerned about that because casts would have been made of them as a matter of course. He was just hoping for something else to turn up that hadn’t been washed away yet, but had been overlooked by those who didn’t have the benefit of sentinel senses. 

With Blair’s hand resting lightly on his back, and his guide’s soothing, almost sub-vocal murmuring in his ears to ground him, Jim stretched out with sight and smell, incidentally gratified to find it still so easy now he had accepted the senses for the gift they were. 

Within minutes he had spotted the tiniest hint of colour on the trunk of one of the nearby trees, and he quickly moved in to check it out. Virtually invisible to the normal eye, a miniscule scrap of cloth – little more than a couple of threads – was caught in the rough bark at around shoulder height for a slightly taller than average person. Quickly donning the latex gloves Blair handed him, he took a pair of tweezers and an evidence bag from the kit they were carrying and carefully picked out the scrap, but not before Blair had taken a picture of the possible evidence _in situ_ and marked the site. But before Jim sealed it in the bag, he took a careful sniff, and grinned fiercely at what he scented. 

Blair was almost vibrating with impatient curiosity to find out what Jim had ascertained, but knew better than to push his lover too hard. However, Jim was well aware of his younger partner’s barely controlled frustration, so, with a wry grin, he answered the unspoken questions. 

“It’s OK, babe, I won’t keep you waiting!” he chuckled. “I know you want to hear everything, so I won’t keep you in suspense. Anyhow, it looks to me as if these fibres were caught when someone brushed quite roughly against that tree. It was recent, I’d say, and I also believe they might be from some sort of badge or insignia. The sort some folks sew onto their clothing to denote membership of whatever club they belong to. There’s also a detectable scent. Well, detectable to me anyhow. It’s like you get with new clothes or material, but in this case already overlaid with another, stronger scent. Some sort of aftershave, I think. 

“So, this is how I’d tend to interpret the scene. And you can tell me if your instinct matches mine, babe,” he added, smiling fondly at his eager guide and partner. 

“I’m thinking that these fibres were torn off of a badge worn by one of Josh’s attackers. They certainly haven’t been here long enough to be too contaminated by the elements, despite the storm we just had, because they were pretty well sheltered by the roughness of the bark. And the guy probably won’t even have noticed that his clothing is damaged because the sample is so tiny. Pretty stupid to go out in something as noticeable as a decorated coat anyhow, but we’re not talking the brightest here after all. Just maybe someone arrogant enough to think he’s above the law. 

“Anyhow, whoever he is, he wears cheap aftershave; enough to contaminate the sample, and I’m sure I’ll recognise it again when we meet him.” 

Blair was grinning in unholy glee as his beautiful eye sparkled with excitement and admiration for his sentinel. “So, Jim, how do you want to play this? Shall we get that to the lab right now and sweet-talk Serena into putting a rush on it?” 

“Yep, I think so, Chief,” Jim replied. “But I don’t want to wait for the results however quickly they come back. I think we should try and locate the group’s HQ, and see who’s there, want to?” 

“Oh yeah, man!” came the immediate response. “It’s a valid line of enquiry, and who better to do it than us?”  


\-------------------------  


**Several hours later, Rainier campus:**  


Senses on high alert, Jim strode across the campus towards the Student’s Union building, Blair walking silently but purposefully by his side. The somewhat run-down block housed a couple of coffee bars and an entertainments hall as well as providing offices for various student clubs and study groups. 

And as Jim and Blair had recently discovered, one of those ‘clubs’ just happened to be a relatively new off-shoot of the more conservative-leaning section of the student body. 

Thanks to further information provided by Becky Gibson, they knew that this group apparently consisted of the more vociferous and activist right-wingers, and as such were potentially the most likely suspects for orchestrating an attack on an otherwise innocent target. 

However, both men knew better than to pre-judge their intended targets, so they did their utmost to control their natural desires to rush in like the proverbial bulls in a china shop. Not that it was an easy task, even for the generally gentle and laid-back Sandburg. Prejudice and intolerance were anathema to both sentinel and guide, and they were hard put to hold on to the basic premise that everyone was innocent until proven guilty by a court of law. 

It was when they entered the shabby office supposedly acting as the HQ for their intended quarry that they realised abruptly that not only were they almost definitely correct in their assumption, but that the proof was right there before their eyes. Garish, badly printed posters lined the peeling walls, nearly all of which displayed white supremacist imagery and propaganda, embellished by sickening racial slurs and anti-gay slogans. 

But most telling of all were the ones proclaiming the group’s identity. ‘SOSP’ stood out like a punch to the gut of all decent folk. And it didn’t take sentinel sight for Blair to read the small print below the large capitals. SOSP stood for ‘Sons of the Sunrise Patriots’, and that was all the proof Jim needed. 

Nevertheless, he was prepared to fight to control his instinctive urge to ransack the whole disgusting lair as long as he had the opportunity to pin down proof that the actual perps were indeed members of this sorry sect. 

With Blair surreptitiously gripping his forearm, he approached the scratched and untidy desk where a scruffy girl sat, picking disinterestedly at a hangnail. 

He decided that they had nothing to lose by going for the jugular, so he offered the girl his most charming grin even as he pulled out his detective’s ID. 

“Good afternoon, Miss,” he began suavely. “I’m looking for anyone who can help me with my enquiries. There was an incident on campus a couple days’ ago, and we’re following up on various leads. Can you give us any details of the principle members of your group? Just so’s we can eliminate them from our enquiries, you understand?” 

The girl wasn’t quite as dumb as she looked, and she frowned at her visitors, her gaze shrewd. “Don’t know what you mean, uh…Lt Ellison,” she offered after a prolonged pause. “I’m sure none of us here know anything about an attack. Here on campus, you said? Well, who knew!” and she sniggered unpleasantly at her own rejoinder. “I sure can’t tell you anything you need to know!” 

Just then, two young men entered from an adjoining inner door, and both of them frowned repressively at the girl before turning their insolent gazes on Jim and Blair. 

“You need help, guys?” the taller of the two addressed Jim and Blair, his sneering disdain barely concealed. “Not that we have anything to hide, but you’re not doing our reputation any favours!” 

“And what reputation would that be?” Blair asked blandly, although his eyes were dark with contempt. “The ‘reputation’ you people seem to be set on inflicting on decent society?” 

The young man snorted in scornful antipathy even as he spat, “I know you, don’t I? You’re that that Jew-boy professor who has the balls to come and lecture here at Rainier despite being a known fraud! You’re the living proof that this country needs to clear out its ethnic closets. And we’re going to help do just that!” 

Jim growled in his throat at the horrible insult, but allowed himself to be restrained by Blair’s warning grasp on his forearm. He had spotted something that was far more valuable to them than the dubious pleasure of punching the scumbag’s lights out, and he contained his anger with an effort. Meeting Blair’s worried glance with a speaking one of his own, he simply glowered disapprovingly at the cocky student before turning to leave, gently urging Blair to do the same. 

Once outside the office, Blair sagged in disappointment. “I’m sorry, Jim. I didn’t help at all did I? Please tell me you got something out of that awful exchange!” 

Throwing a comforting arm around his guide’s shoulders, Jim shook his head, a wry grin lifting the corner of his mouth. “Stop worrying, babe! You did nothing wrong, and yes, I did get something! Did you notice what that moron was wearing? And what was sewn onto the shoulder of his hoodie?” 

When Blair’s sorrowful eyes cleared, and lit up with hopeful glee he continued. “Yep, that’s right Chief. There was a badge there, and I could see that it was slightly torn. Added to that, he stank of cheap aftershave! I couldn’t act on the evidence of my senses there and then, buddy, but I’m pretty damned sure that Serena will come up with enough corroborating material evidence to pull that cantankerous little racist bastard in for questioning! 

“He’ll soon be under arrest, babe, never fear! Job done!”  



	21. Prompt - Cyberpunk

**Chapter 21: Prompt – Cyberpunk:**   


It didn’t take too much longer for Jim’s prediction to bear fruit. Having returned to MCU to report in to Simon, he wasn’t in the least bit surprised when the older man growled in disgust on learning that the sordid little student group was naming itself for one of the most dangerous racist right-wing gangs he had ever had the misfortune to come across. As vivid memories of Garret Kincaid and his evil band of so-called ‘Patriots’ flashed through his mind, he nodded firmly as he absorbed the rest of Jim and Blair’s conclusions. 

“OK, guys, I’m sold!” he said, mouth set in a grim line. “I know your sensory evidence is tenuous, Jim, but if Serena can at least confirm the type of material in those fibres, then all you need to do is find the piece of clothing that matches it. And if that snot-nosed little shit that you saw was dumb enough to still be wearing the hoodie, hopefully it’ll be easy to get a hold of. I suggest that you go back to Rainier and scare the living shit out of whoever you find in that office, and then round up as many as you can for ‘questioning’. I know how good your interrogation techniques are, my friend, so I don’t think it’ll be long until one of them rolls over. And I have a feeling that one’s all we’ll need! 

“And if it turns out that we’re correct, and they do admit to the attack on Josh, I suspect that Rainier’s Board of Governors will be pretty damned quick to wash their hands of the whole bunch. It won’t do their rep any good at all if it gets out that they had been harbouring self-proclaimed neo-fascists on campus under their very noses!” 

Jim nodded in sombre agreement. “I’m sure you’re right, sir. And if any rich daddies think they can buy their brats out of trouble, I’ll fight it tooth and nail. I want them to get what’s coming to them!” 

However, Blair looked pensive at his words, glancing worriedly up at Jim to check that he wasn’t about to infuriate his lover with his cautious caveat. “I do agree, Jim, you know I do. But what if the FBI decides to get involved after all? I mean, once it gets out that it really was a hate crime, they might well want to muscle in. And they always have their own views about who can or can’t buy their way out of trouble! You know how they love their plea bargains and immunity deals in return for turning State’s evidence. After all, this little band of misguided souls might just be a very small cell in a much larger seditious country-wide movement, and they’re sure to want to go after the bigger fish.” 

Jim pursed his lips at that, a frown of pure frustration beetling his brows. But it wasn’t Blair he was angry at, and he reached out and patted the smaller man’s shoulder reassuringly as he replied. “Yeah, you’re right, Chief. I should know by now that whenever the feebs interfere, things usually go pear-shaped for us. But let’s concentrate on rounding up these misbegotten thugs first, and we can worry about the feebs and their machinations later.”  


\---------------------------  


Agreeing that there was no time like the present, Jim and Blair immediately left for the campus again before the union building and offices closed for the night. But this time they were accompanied by Rafe and his partner Jolanta Rodriguez. The intention was to use the threat of newly obtained forensic evidence to intimidate whoever was there into surrendering details of the identities and whereabouts of as many members as possible. It wasn’t fool-proof, of course, and they were grimly aware that it was borderline misdirection, but they were pretty sure that most members of the general public were too much in awe of the so-called ‘CSI effect’ to want to call their bluff. 

To their great relief, the scheme worked like a charm. On arrival at the office, they found the same girl at the desk, only this time looking a whole lot less cocky when faced with four stern-looking detectives. Well, three detectives and a consultant professor, but she wasn’t in any frame of mind to make that distinction. Her courage collapsing dramatically at the thinly-veiled threat that anyone even remotely linked to Josh’s attackers might be looking at serious trouble, she instantly produced as many files as she had in her possession, even going as far as to naming the most likely culprits. It was an even better result than they had hoped for, but they certainly weren’t complaining. 

‘Hoodie-boy’, as Jim had dubbed him, went by the name of Nate Baxter, and according to the girl, Rihanna Mackie, he shared a house not far from campus with three other Poli Sci students. He was also the self-proclaimed leader of their group, and an ardent activist, so she had no compunction in trying to both point the finger at him and distance herself at the same time. It couldn’t have been better for Jim and his team, so they wasted no time in acting on their information. 

Arriving at the run-down two storied dwelling, Jim and Blair approached the front door while Rafe and Jolanta circled around behind the building in case any of the occupants should try to escape through the back door. Repeated knocking elicited no response, so, with Blair gripping his forearm to ground him, Jim sent out his hearing to locate anyone inside. Frowning in concentration, after a minute or so he dialled back is hearing and grinned wryly down into Blair’s inquisitive face. 

“I can hear four heartbeats, Chief – human ones, that is, because there’re a whole lot of rodent ones also – and by the sound of it, one of them seems to be asleep. The other three are elevated, and I think they’re either playing some video game, or watching a particularly exciting movie! Either way, they plainly haven’t heard us, so I suggest we push our way in. After all,” he continued with a wink and an evil smirk, “I could hear lots of gunfire, so we do have a valid excuse!” 

Blair grinned widely and nodded in agreement, automatically moving slightly behind Jim and to his left so as not to hamper his partner’s gun hand. Glancing at his guide to make sure he was ready. Jim mouthed, “On three, Chief. One, two, _three!”_ and he raised his foot and kicked the door, shattering the wood around the flimsy lock. Once inside they found themselves in a cluttered kitchen-cum-dining room, and with gun at the ready, Jim swiftly checked out the filthy interior, quickly dialling back his sense of smell in order to block out the repulsive combination of unwashed bodies, abandoned junk food containers and crusty, unwashed crockery and pans stacked in the sink and on virtually every other surface including the floor. 

Even Blair wrinkled his nose up in disgust as he exchanged a speaking look with Jim, then tapped his ear, a wry grimace twisting his generous lips as Jim nodded in understanding. The noise from the room beyond was close to deafening even for normal hearing, so it was hardly surprising that their knocking had gone unnoticed. Crossing the horribly sticky vinyl-covered floor, Jim eased open the inner door and looked about him as Blair peered out from behind his back. 

Sure enough, just as the sentinel had surmised, three students were deeply engrossed in a loud and violent video game, while a forth slumped in a ratty armchair; out for the count in a drunken stupor, if the empty beer cans piled beside the chair were anything to go by. ‘Hoodie-boy’, aka Nate Baxter was screaming hoarsely, alternating between curses and encouragement at his players while his opponent laughed maniacally, both of them urged on by the third who was totally absorbed in watching them play. Best of all, as far as Jim and Blair were concerned, Baxter was still wearing the potentially incriminating garment. _Arrogant and stupid!_ Jim thought as he stepped into the room, slamming the door back against the wall; an action which finally got the young men’s attention. 

“What the fuck..?” 

“Shit, man, what you doin’..?” 

“Fuckin’ cops! Get out of here!” 

All three spoke together, their reactions a mix of fury, fear and consternation. Jim just smiled lazily at them, totally unfazed. “Heard some gunfire, boys, so thought we’d better investigate. But since we’re here, we need to ask you some questions about the assault on Joshua Levy. So, if you’ll all come with us?” 

Jim heard Jolanta and Rafe enter behind him, and his grin became predatory as he spoke over his shoulder. “Hey, Rafe, do you think you can get Sleeping Beauty over there on his feet? We might as well take them all.” 

Baxter stepped forward, despite the gun pointing at him. Blair decided he was either much braver than they had given him credit for, or he was just too crazy to care. 

“We’re not going anywhere with you, cop! You got no right to break in here, and no grounds for questioning us! Just wait ‘til my Dad’s lawyer hears about this!” 

“Oh, I’ll look forward to it, junior,” Jim drawled insultingly. “We all heard the gunfire, which is reason enough to enter, and we also have some pretty incriminating evidence linking you to the scene of the assault. So you might as well come quietly.” 

Suspicious and still belligerent, Baxter snorted, “No way, cop! You’re bluffing!” 

Jim just shrugged nonchalantly and addressed Blair. “Can you put the cuffs on those two, Dr Sandburg? I’ll deal with laughing boy here!” 

“Certainly, Lt Ellison,” Blair replied calmly, and did as he was bid, the other two boys too cowed to protest. 

Finally realising he had no choice, Baxter allowed himself to be cuffed, albeit with extremely bad grace, and the boys were led outside – or half-carried in the drunken kid’s case – to be bundled into two units Jim had called up to be taken downtown for booking. 

Once the patrol cars had pulled away, Jim thanked Rafe and Jolanta and asked them to stay at the property until a forensics team could get there. The house would have to undergo a painstaking search for evidence, which wasn’t going to be easy given the filthy conditions, but it would be done. Simon Banks would make sure of that. 

And if needs be, Jim was quite willing to go over it himself, but first he had some questioning to carry out. And this time he was actually looking forward to it. 

As he drove back to the PD, Jim glanced over at Blair, a faintly quizzical frown on his handsome face. 

“You know, Chief, that was a weird-looking game those kids were playing. Have you seen it before? I mean, you’re way more up to date with that stuff than I am. I can still remember being excited about ‘Space Invaders’!” 

Blair chuckled fondly. “Yeah, lover, I have seen it before. It’s just cyberpunk, is all. It’s all the rage at the moment.” 

Mystified, Jim queried, “Cyberpunk? What the hell’s that, babe?” 

“Well, think ‘dystopia meets advanced technology’, lover, and that about covers it.” 

Jim looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face cleared. “Uh, sort of like the ‘Terminator’ movies, huh?” 

“Close enough, Jim,” his guide giggled endearingly. “Close enough!”  



	22. Prompt - Game night

**Chapter 22: Prompt – Game night:**   


In the loft the following morning, a very tired but satisfied sentinel and guide pair sipped their coffee, each man quietly contemplating the past few hours in companionable silence. It had been a long and gruelling, but ultimately very productive night, so they weren’t complaining. Besides which, a very satisfied Simon had given them leave to come in late that morning on account of the effort they’d put into solving the assault case, and all that remained now was to see what sort of punishment was meted out on the perpetrators. 

Which, of course, may or may not turn out to be appropriate in their opinions, but such was life. And justice; at least as interpreted by the current legal system.  


\-------------------------------  


Nate Baxter had remained obstinately silent during questioning until the lawyer sent by his father turned up. It appeared that Baxter senior was the proprietor of a large and fairly successful used car dealership, and although he was prepared to provide his errant offspring with legal help, he wasn’t concerned enough to turn up in person. Blair had to wonder what sort of relationship must exist between father and son for Nate to have become so aggressive and antisocial, but there was little or nothing to be done about it, sad to say, unless he received counselling during his incarceration, which wasn’t particularly likely. It just went against the grain as far as Blair was concerned to have to watch the kid’s self-destruction without being able to do anything about it, knowing that the prison system was more likely to harden rather than ameliorate Nate’s attitude. 

However, Jim had no such finer feelings, even if he appreciated his gentle guide’s frustration. Once confronted by Jim’s implacable persistence during his interrogation, plus the threat of damning forensic evidence, Nate finally folded under the pressure, snubbing the advice of his lawyer completely. Not that he showed any sign of contrition for carrying out the attack, but rather a bloody-minded insistence that he was only trying to do the world a favour in getting rid of ‘undesirables’, and should be thanked for it. 

As it happened, at the time of questioning, the test results for the forensic evidence hadn’t been officially confirmed and released, but Jim had been in no doubt. Apart from the fibres from the tree, which definitely matched the damaged patch on Baxter’s hoodie, a thorough search of the student’s room discovered not only quantities of inflammatory propaganda, but also a plastic sack stuffed at the back of his closet, which contained a wicked-looking cosh and a pair of work boots. The type with steel toecaps. After only a cursory inspection, the sentinel knew that the tread on the soles would match one of the casts taken from the footprints around the crime scene, and was also certain that the cosh and the boots would have traces of blood and skin cells from the victim. Although the definitive results had yet to come back from Serena’s lab, Jim’s unshakable conviction was enough to incriminate the truculent kid in the opinion of everyone in MCU who mattered. And by the time the case was heard, the official reports would be in. 

On the other hand, the other boys were much easier to break. As Jim and Simon had expected, they couldn’t act quickly enough to point the finger at their so-called friends, particularly Nate Baxter, eagerly tripping over themselves to try and insist that they had nothing to do with the actual assault, even though they were present. One of them – the boy who had drunk himself silly – admitted that it had been his idea to target Josh for no other reason than he’d taken one of the same classes in anthropology. But whereas Josh had shone brightly, the other boy, a Bertram Willoughby, had flunked miserably through laziness and disinterest, and of course had blamed everyone but himself for his failure. When he was given a chance to take out his resentment on the Jew-boy creep who had shown him up, he took it. He had pointed Josh out to his fellow activists, and the seed was sown. And as soon as the attack had taken place, he had been hit by a combination of guilty conscience and a fear of reprisal, hence the drinking spree. 

All in all it had been a satisfactory result, and by the time Jim and Blair dragged themselves home to the loft, they were quietly certain that they had successfully solved the case. But even before they learned what punishment would be considered fitting for the perpetrators, they needed to find out how the results of the arrests would affect Josh and his family, and that was something on which both men were bound and determined to follow up as soon as they had had some rest.  


\---------------------------------  


Shaking himself out of his reverie, Blair turned to face Jim, a fond smile making his eyes glow with love. “You OK, lover? What’re you thinking about?” 

Jim returned the smile, reaching out to cup Blair’s cheek in a warm palm. “Oh, lots of stuff, babe. Not least about how much I love you. And how lucky I am to have found you – or rather, to have you find me! When I’m face to face with scum like Baxter and his cronies, I thank my lucky stars that there are still good people in the world like you.” 

Blair blushed pink, uncomfortable with what he saw as unwarranted praise, but warmed by his lover’s words anyway. “That’s a lovely thing to say, Jim. And all I’ll say is that I’m the one who was so lucky. I found my Holy Grail, and that Holy Grail grew to love me despite all my mistakes. I got the brass ring anyway, and I wouldn’t change anything!” 

Leaning forward to touch foreheads with his beautiful guide, Jim rested there for a moment, then straightened up. Smiling into the dark blue depths regarding him so trustingly, he dropped a swift kiss on Blair’s delectable lips before saying, “One thing I do know, sweetheart, is that we’re both getting mushy in our old age. Not that I mind! But I was also thinking about a way to help the Levys out, and wanted to run it by you. It’s very likely that Josh’ll be discharged today, and Mariam’s going to need to be at home with him for a while. So, this is what I’d like to do…” 

And Blair listened with rapt attention as Jim outlined his plan.  


\-------------------------  


**That evening, the Levy apartment:**  


His face pale and pinched with pain and exhaustion, Josh settled his head onto his pillows, still attempting to smile bravely through his discomfort. Although glad to be home, and very grateful to Jim and Blair for making his transfer from the hospital bearable, his head was aching and his cracked ribs had protested the movement. As the Levys didn’t possess a car, Blair had insisted that he and Jim come to the hospital, and had taken Josh home in the pre-owned SUV that had finally replaced his beloved Volvo, along with Jem and Mariam, while Jim followed in his classic truck. It had been a great relief to Mariam to have the responsibility of getting her son home taken out of her hands, and now he was tucked up in his own bed, she felt able to relax a little, even though she had no idea how they were going to manage until she could go back to work. 

But that could wait until tomorrow. For now she was just grateful to have her small family around her again, and for the care and concern of good people like Jim and Blair. She just needed to get Josh properly settled and dosed with the painkillers with which he had been prescribed, and then she intended to make coffee for her friends. 

Once Josh was sleeping peacefully with Jem sitting beside him, determined to watch over his brother and guide while he rested, Mariam set a tray of fresh coffee and home-made cookies in front of Jim and Blair in the small lounge area, her own face etched with lines of worry and fatigue despite her determined efforts to smile. 

Immediately, Blair moved to help her, and took over the task of handing out the mugs and fixing his and Jim’s drinks. “Sit yourself down, Mariam,” he murmured kindly. “You need to relax a bit now Josh is home again for your own sake. I know you’re under a strain, so let us help.” 

Jim smiled and added his own gentle remonstrance. “Blair’s right, Mariam. You need to take care of yourself also, but before you deny it, if you’re happy to listen for a moment, we have a proposal for you.” 

Mariam had indeed been about to insist that she was just fine, but the genuine concern in both her friends’ faces silenced her. Nodding slowly, she folded her hands on her lap and looked from one to the other. “All right, Jim. You’ve been so good to us, it would be rude of me not to listen,” she admitted with a small smile. “I just want to say that we all appreciate so much what you’ve already done for us. I just hope that somehow I’ll be able to repay you.” 

“It’s fine, Mariam, truly,” Blair interjected quickly. “We’re not doing anything we don’t want to do, honestly, but Jim can explain better than I can. Most of it is his idea after all!” 

Her interest well and truly piqued now, Mariam tilted her head to one side and prepared to listen, knowing instinctively that these two only had her and her boys’ best interests at heart. 

Jim looked slightly uncomfortable at Blair’s cheerful declaration, but with a rueful glance at his guide and lover he began. “First of all, Mariam, I don’t want you to worry about paying anything back for Josh’s treatment. I was happy to cover it, and will continue to do so until he’s back on his feet. You see, although I don’t claim to be rich, I do have an inheritance I can tap into. It’s just that I’ve never had cause to do so until now. And it’s the right thing to do.” 

As Blair reached over to grasp his forearm supportively, he did his best to explain to Mariam what he had discussed with Blair earlier, hoping that Mariam wouldn’t be affronted at his benevolent machinations on her behalf. 

As he had explained to Blair, although he had been quite happy to use his mother’s legacy to set up their new business, he had never had any intention of touching his father’s millions. Yes, he had had no qualms about seeking William’s financial help on Blair’s behalf after the diss mess, and the fact that he had approached his father had advanced their reconciliation somewhat, but since then their relationship hadn’t really been going anywhere despite Blair’s attempts at getting father and son together. However, for Mariam’s sake, Jim was quite happy to ask for William’s help again, and in truth the older man had been more than pleased to do so. Although Jim wasn’t aware of it, as far as William was concerned, it was a step in the right direction towards cementing a real connection with his oldest son, and so it had turned out to be. Although he knew that Jim still balked at touching his inheritance for his own purposes, the fact that he felt able to approach William for others’ sakes encouraged his father to harbour real hope that one day Jim would forgive him, especially as he had now accepted the importance of Blair Sandburg’s place in Jim’s life. And he had every intention of putting as many contacts in the way of his son’s new business as he possibly could. If he could covertly encourage the fledgling company’s success in any way from behind the scenes, he fully intended to do it. 

Thus it was that Jim was able to cover not only Josh’s hospital treatment, but also propose a change in Mariam’s employment prospects. Of course she didn’t need to know the background story behind his scheme, so he kept the explanation simple. 

Fixing Mariam with his most persuasive gaze, he said, “You already know about our plans to set up our own company, which we’ve decided to call ‘Sentinel Security Systems, Inc.’” he added with a quick grin. “Well, it’s only a month away from my retirement from the PD, and we still need to do quite a bit of administrative work before we open our doors for business, so to speak. We could do with finding someone who could help out in the office, and act as a sort of receptionist-cum-admin assistant. I admit we can’t pay a lot yet, but perhaps you might consider it? It would be helping us out, Mariam, and would give you an income that didn’t depend on temporary work. And as the company grows – we hope – we can offer you more as the job develops. What do you say?” and both he and Blair offered her their most appealing looks. 

Mariam didn’t have to think twice. Gazing from one to the other, her face lighting up with a smile of pure happiness to outshine the sun, she said, “Yes! Oh, yes! Oh, I can’t thank you enough! Both of you!” and she moved into their arms for a warm group hug, crying in relief and love for these two good men. 

And when Jem entered the room, having overheard the conversation, he was drawn into the same hug, his own joy a sight to behold. It was going to be OK. He knew it. Thanks to Jim and Blair, Sentinel and Guide, it was going to be OK.  


\----------------------------  


**Some weeks later, at Jim’s retirement celebrations:**  


Jim looked around the loft, quietly pleased to see his closest friends circulating and chatting amicably before they settled down to the routine poker game. It had been quite a day for the normally self-contained man, having to deal with a more elaborate ‘send-off’ than he’d expected. When he had arrived at the PD for his final day of work, he had been astounded at the reception he had received in the MCU bullpen, although, glancing at the smug expression on his guide’s face, he supposed he should have expected Blair to have orchestrated something far bigger than Jim would have deemed necessary. 

But for Blair’s sake, as much as that of his friends, he had submitted himself genially enough to the raucous greetings, back-slapping joviality and numerous gag gifts, because deep down he realised that for the most part it was entirely genuine. And that touched him far more deeply than he would ever have believed. 

He had therefore not complained when his colleagues had insisted that he and Blair sojourn to Barney’s Bar after work, and there he had had even more of a surprise. Far more fellow cops than he would ever have imagined had turned up to wish him well, and while Blair stood slightly apart, his own face wreathed in pleasure on Jim’s behalf, Jim found himself almost undone as he finally realised that he was held in far greater esteem than he would ever have thought possible. 

But eventually it was time to leave, and he freely admitted to himself that he really needed to go. There was nothing more he wanted than to get back to the loft to hold his lover tight and ground himself both physically and emotionally with his beloved guide’s presence before preparing for their normal poker night. He needed the normality of their routine, after which he trusted that he would be able to cope with the future. As long as Blair was by his side, that was. 

And he knew in his heart of hearts that as long as Blair lived, he would always be there for his sentinel, and that knowledge was the greatest gift Jim could ever receive. 

Standing next to Simon, beers in hand, both men watched Blair with fond expressions as he chatted away fifteen to the dozen with Joel as they pottered around the kitchen setting out the snacks for the evening. Although there were definite signs of fatigue on the younger man’s face, he was as effervescent as usual; buoyed up by the positive charge he was getting from their closest friends. He had been almost vibrating in glee during Jim’s reception in the bullpen, his happiness all for his lover, who he was well aware would never have believed how strongly his real friends felt about him. True, he had worried that Jim might react badly, purely in self-defence as he was still quite the loner at least when out of Blair’s company, but to his great relief, Jim had relaxed and taken all the boisterous good cheer with commendable aplomb, although Blair had known instantly when his lover had been ready to take some time out to unwind before the poker game. 

But game night was something that would continue anyway, even after most of the original gang had either left Major Crimes, or indeed, left the PD altogether. And that was the sign of real friendship in Blair’s humble opinion. 

Knowing Jim’s younger partner was unaware of their benign scrutiny, Simon nudged Jim gently. “So, Jim, are you all ready to take on the business world? I have to admit it’s something I would never have expected of you, but I’m equally sure you can make a real go of it. I just wonder sometimes whether it would have been your first choice if it wasn’t for your partner.” 

Jim looked thoughtful for a moment. He realised that Simon wasn’t criticising either him or his choice of partner, but he needed to think about how to explain himself in the best way. “You’re right, Simon, insofar as I don’t think I’d have considered leaving the PD if I hadn’t come online, so to speak. I didn’t really look further than protecting the tribe as a cop for as long as necessary. Or until I caught a bullet, whichever. But Blair didn’t just save my sanity, Simon. He gave me the will to live and survive. I never knew what love was until he came into my life, and if that sounds clichéd and mushy, then so be it. 

“And because he has done so much for me, it’s time I did something for him. Put his welfare and happiness first for a change. As the business grows, I intend to encourage him to pull back on all the other commitments he still lets himself in for. And I think that by having Mariam on board, and her sons to keep an eye on, that’ll be possible. He’s very fond of them, as am I, and if we can keep helping them in whatever way they need, we’ll do it.” 

As probably the only other person who really knew what the Levy boys were to each other, Simon nodded in understanding. It was just like Jim and Blair to help out the new sentinel and guide pair, and he wished them all well. And he surely understood what Jim meant about his partner. Blair was worth everything Jim could do for him, and Simon only wished that he could experience such a depth of love and commitment with someone as special. But there were one or two other things he was curious about, so he said, “About Mariam, how’s she doing, working for you? Do you think it’s going to work out for you all?” 

Jim grinned at that, his expression happy and boyish. “Oh, yeah, Simon. She’s doing great, and really seems to be enjoying herself. She told us that her marriage was an arranged one, and she married very young, so was unable to get any worthwhile qualifications. So when her husband walked out on her, all she could get were unskilled jobs. How she managed to keep them all together, I don’t know, but she did, and now they’re much more comfortable. All being well, she might even decide to do some evening classes so she can get some more training. But even as it is, she’s a fast learner, and Blair can show her everything she needs to know as far as our business is concerned.” 

“I’m pleased to hear that, Jim. And I gather that Josh is back at Rainier now. And did I hear right that the Board of Governors had agreed to pay him some compensation? Like in some form of grant or other? I guess they wanted to salve their guilty consciences, huh? And do a little damage control on their reputation, no doubt!” 

Chuckling good-naturedly, Jim nodded. “Yep, guess they did at that. I think Eli Stoddard might have had something to do with it too. After all, it’s not the first time an anthropology student’s come to grief on campus, is it?” he added grimly. But then he determinedly shook off the brief dark mood, and continued, “Even better, did you know that Bertram Willoughby’s parents insisted on paying Josh’s medical bills? And handed over a lump sum in an out-of-court settlement? They were both so mortified at their son’s behaviour; they wanted to do something for the victim. Mariam’s been able to put aside the better part of it to cover Josh’s tuition fees until he graduates, so he won’t have to wait to do his Master’s after all. 

“And there’ll probably be enough left over to allow Jem to do some practical training courses once he graduates from High school, so it’s all good. And the gods know they deserve a change of luck!” 

“That they do, Jim. But I think that change only came about once they met up with you two. You should both be proud of what you’ve been able to do for that little family.” 

Jim grinned at his old friend, his eyes expressing his appreciation even as he deliberately lightened the mood again. “Right then, Simon. Are you guys ready to have your collective clocks cleaned by my partner again?” 

And with a theatrical groan, Simon rolled his eyes before taking his seat at the table. “OK, guys. Whose deal is it?”  



	23. Prompt - Dead End on Blank Street

**Chapter 23: Prompt – Dead End on Blank Street:**   


**Later that night, the loft:**  


It was the final hand of the evening, and with a wry grimace, H folded his cards and pushed away from the table, sending a rueful look at the pile of poker chips in front of Blair. 

“You know, Hairboy, if we hadn’t stopped playing with real money some time ago, you’d be living in one of those McMansions in the ‘burbs on your winnings!” 

Blair smirked and snipped back, “Henri Brown, bite your tongue! As if I’d ever live in a McMansion! And not so much of the ‘Hairboy’ now either!” he snickered, running a hand over his short curls. “Then again,” he continued, casting a cheeky glance at his lover, “if Jim’s business takes off like I hope it will, maybe we might move after all. But not to a McMansion!” 

H joined the others in laughter, reaching out to ruffle Blair’s hair affectionately even as he ran his other hand over his own smooth pate. “Still got way more than I do, _Hairboy,_ so I’m not changing my nickname for you anytime soon!” 

“And it’s _our_ business, Chief,” Jim added firmly, also reaching across to ruffle his guide’s curls, only to have Blair bat both hands away in mock indignation. 

“Oh, good grief, guys, not the hair!” he whined. “And yes, I know I invested in the business too, Jim, but you’re doing most of the work at the moment, or at least, you will be until I decide to retire from the PD too. And I don’t know yet when that’ll be.” 

Simon grinned wryly, his eyes warm as he joined in. “Don’t be too quick, Sandburg. It’ll take some getting used to not having this big yahoo around the place. If you go any time soon, it’ll seem really strange. Not to mention quiet!” 

“That’s good of you to say, Simon,” Blair replied with an appreciative smile. “But it’s not as if you’ve got that long to go either. And at least we’re all keeping in touch through our poker nights, so that’s a good thing.” 

Looking uncharacteristically sombre, H murmured thoughtfully, “I might consider leaving too, guys, if I can think of something better to do. It’s all well and good passing the lieutenant’s exam, but I can’t say I’m enjoying Vice. I can understand now why you left and transferred to Major Crimes, Jim.” 

Instantly concerned, his friends turned to regard him worriedly. “I’m really sorry to hear that, H,” Jim responded, his serious tone and expression proof of his veracity. “I’d heard good things about you, my friend, about how the unit’s success rate has improved since your arrival. I even overheard Captain Sullivan singing your praises only a few days ago.” 

“So what changed for you?” Blair chimed in, his empathy with the other man immediately engaged. “Is it the type of case, or the people you have to work with?” 

He wasn’t prying for the sake of it. Although like the others present he was quite shocked at H’s unexpected revelation, he had heard enough from Jim to understand that it wasn’t the most pleasant environment in which to work. The few cases he’d been called in to assist with in his capacity as a consultant had been some of the most difficult emotionally for him, and he admitted privately that a lot of the stress had occurred through the attitude of the cops he was forced to work with. It could well be that the nature of the cases themselves attracted a certain type of detective prepared to work them; ones who had the necessary mind-set to cope with the dregs of humanity, and in consequence lost part of themselves over time. Jim himself had admitted that he wasn’t the nicest guy to know when he transferred out, so maybe it wasn’t so surprising that a decent guy like H would want to get out before he suffered the same fate. 

It was Joel who suggested a solution, and all present were suitably impressed, turning to H to see how he reacted. 

“You know, H,” the older man mused, “if you don’t actually want to stop being a cop - because you’re a very good one, son - you could transfer out again instead of leaving. I understand that there aren’t that many lieutenants’ places open in other departments at the moment due to the on-going financial constrictions, but Simon here will be retiring next year too. And with Jim leaving, they’re going to be short-handed for a while, isn’t that so, Simon?” When the big captain nodded thoughtfully, Joel continued. “So why don’t you transfer back in to MCU? You might have to go back as a detective for a few months, but I’m sure you could eventually apply to replace Simon as captain. Who better than someone who already knows the department as well as you do?” 

As the others all nodded their assent and murmured encouragingly, H took on a thoughtful expression. He was humbled and gratified by his friends’ unconditional support, and his confidence was boosted in consequence. After a few moments, his customary ‘devil-may-care’ grin broke out again, and he gazed around him happily. 

“You know what, Joel, that’s a great idea! Thank you, my man, and thank you all for your support. I think I might just do that!” 

And as one, his friends surrounded him and clapped him on the back and shoulders, glad that their friend had another option after all, and apparently was prepared to go for it.  


Shortly afterwards, the party broke up and dispersed, the last to leave being Simon. As he shrugged on his coat and reached for his car keys, he grinned wickedly at Jim. Since Blair was out of earshot in the bathroom at the time, he nudged his old friend gently. “Thanks for another great evening, Jim. And I have to say that I’m really glad that all the old gang are still hanging together, whether or not they’re still part of MCU. For what it’s worth, I think you’ve done the right thing, even if I’m going to miss your input, my friend. You’ve been way more than my tame pit bull, and I hope you know that. And you couldn’t have a better life partner either. Would that we all had someone as loyal and loving as Blair to cuddle up to at night. Not that I want any details, of course!” he chuckled. 

Jim smiled warmly back at his oldest real friend. “Thanks, Simon. For everything. I’ll miss MCU for sure, but you’re right. I am doing the right thing. And no, I have no intention of providing any details of what we get up to, so don’t worry. But Blair deserves everything I can give him, Simon. He’s stuck with me through thick and thin, staying by my side even when I was making an ass of myself with my choices of female companion. It doesn’t bear thinking of really, but I never could seem to get it right. Carolyn, Lila, Laura, and worst of all, Veronica. He knew she was bad, but I wouldn’t listen. And he was so right. And for a while I hated him for it, because I was so ashamed of myself. 

“But never again. And between us we’re going to try and ensure that the Levy boys never go through what we did when it comes to the sentinel stuff. And you know what? It’s like having an extended family! What’s not to like?” 

Simon laughed aloud at that, slapping Jim’s shoulder affectionately. 

“Good for you, Jim! Good for you! I’ll say goodnight now. Give my best to Blair, and tell him I have a case I’d like him to look at when he’s in the PD again. I’m still going to make the most of his insight for as long as I can, but I have to say that I’m beginning to think that next year can’t come soon enough. Just think of all that fishing!” 

And Jim just had to smile as he saw his now ex-captain to the door.  



	24. Prompt - Jungle

**Chapter 24: Prompt – Jungle:**   


**Six weeks later, in the office of ‘Sentinel Security Systems, Inc.’ :**  


Lifting her gaze from the sheaf of papers she was holding, Mariam gave a small whoop of glee, and turned to look at her boss and friend, eyes gleaming and offering him a beaming smile. “We got it, Jim! The Murcheson contract! And they want everything you suggested! It’s the biggest yet!” 

Jim returned her smile, his handsome face lighting up in pleasure, not only on his behalf, but also on witnessing his assistant’s unaffected enthusiasm. Mariam had taken to the administrative side of the business like a duck to water, and Jim knew that Blair was as grateful for it as was Jim himself. It had taken a whole load of responsibility off the younger man’s shoulders knowing that Jim had ready access to capable and confident secretarial support such that he could concentrate on his other responsibilities until such time as he could pull back with a clear conscience to take up his own role as Jim’s business partner. 

“That’s great, Mariam!” Jim replied warmly, holding out his hand to take the papers from her. “And I think it’s as much to do with yours and Blair’s tactful dealing with potential clients as it was to do with my technical suggestions. Between us we make a good team, honey.” 

Mariam’s smile widened further at the heart-felt praise, and she pinked a little in pleasure. She would never have believed she could be so happy in her work, but this was so different from anything she had ever done before. She knew in her heart of hearts that she wasn’t stupid, but never having had the time or opportunity to obtain proper qualifications had always held her back. Sure, she was grateful to all her previous employers who had at least given her the chance to do unskilled, menial work, but now she felt she was actually achieving something, and the feeling did her self-confidence a world of good. Blair was an outstanding teacher in whatever field he was involved, never making her feel dull or incompetent, and she had quickly picked up the IT and other skills she needed to fulfil her new role. And even though he and Jim had apologised several times already for not being able to pay her the rate that they believed she deserved just yet, it was still way more than the minimum wages she had had to survive on before, so it was all good. 

She returned Jim’s appreciative look, saying, “That’s good of you to say, Jim. I can’t tell you how uplifting it feels to be doing something so interesting. For the first time in my working life I feel as if I’m making a proper contribution, and I’m proud to be part of this company.” 

“And we’re glad to have you,” Blair’s voice came from the doorway as he entered the office, a wide smile on his face as he glanced quizzically from one to the other. “So, what gives? Why are you two looking so smug?” 

Mariam crossed the floor to give him a quick, spontaneous hug. “We got it, Blair! We got the Murcheson contract! All of it!” 

Blair whooped and spun her around, while Jim looked on benignly. It was so good that their relationship was so uncomplicated, and all of them appreciated the fact. Although Mariam still thought that her friends and now employers were still the most attractive men she had ever met, she had absolutely no intention of making any sort of advances on either of them, knowing how happy they were together. And of course it also made her feel as safe and secure in her working environment as she now did at home, and that was a gift beyond price. 

Having said that, when there were clients to deal with, she always insisted on formality, calling them Mr Ellison and Dr Sandburg as appropriate, but alone they all felt comfortable enough in each other’s presence to indulge in uncomplicated joy. 

Setting her back on her feet, Blair said warmly, “That’s great news, Mariam. And I’m thinking that once word gets around that we can deal with big jobs as well as the small contracts, we’ll be all set to grow. Heck, you might have to think about expanding into the personnel side of it too, Jim! It might make sense to provide trustworthy security guards to complement the actual systems, don’t you think?” 

Jim couldn’t help but chuckle fondly at Blair’s enthusiastic words. His Blair, sounding like an astute businessman! Who’d a thought? But he knew it was for his benefit rather than his guide’s own sake. Blair would always be Blair at heart, his beloved ‘hippy witchdoctor punk’, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. Hell, up until recently he would never have believed himself capable of enjoying running a company, let alone being successful at it. Oh, he knew well enough that William’s influence was probably working behind the scenes too, but he wasn’t going to remonstrate with the older man. His father was doing his best to bridge the gap between them, and thanks to Blair’s benevolent influence on him, Jim was prepared to reciprocate properly at last. 

Even as he continued to watch Blair and Mariam’s antics, a thought suddenly occurred to him, sparked by Blair’s suggestion, and he felt a surge of enthusiasm too. 

What if in the future they did expand into providing security guards? It could be a great opportunity for Josh and Jem, if they were interested at all. As a sentinel, being a highly rated and well-trained security guard might fulfil Jem’s need to protect the tribe, and just maybe Josh might be tempted to become involved in running that side of the business. Once he had his Master’s in Anthropology under his belt, plus some practical experience, he would be of immense help to Blair as another ‘people person’, eminently suited not only to sharing HR responsibilities, but also in understanding the needs of future clients, and being able to deliver suitable personnel. And he would also be readily available for ‘guide duty’ should it be required. 

He kept the idea to himself for the time being, wanting to think it through a little more, but he knew that he’d soon be discussing it with Blair, and then broaching the subject with Josh and Jem in due course. 

It was early days, of course, but he really did think it could work out for all of them, and that would be a blessing indeed.  


\---------------------------  


As time went on, Blair’s prediction did in fact come true, and over the ensuing weeks and months business was booming, such that an expansion into the personnel side was being seriously considered. As a result, Blair had indeed began to pull back on his other responsibilities as promised, and although he was still happy to do the occasional guest lecture at Rainier, his forays into consultancy at the PD were growing less and less frequent. In a way, he missed the challenge of getting involved in many and varied cases, but he admitted to Jim that some of them had been taking a toll on his peace of mind, and it was time to take a break. Jim knew and understood exactly what his guide and lover meant, and he was quietly pleased for Blair – and somewhat selfishly, for himself too. Having been exposed to Cascade society’s underbelly for too many years himself, he was glad that his gentle partner was withdrawing before the nightmares got to be too much for him, because the gods knew that he had enough of them already. 

Although he was never going to be interested in material gain for himself, only wishing for success insofar as it benefitted Jim and their adopted family, Blair found that he was fascinated by the challenge of helping set up another branch of the company to provide high quality security teams to work alongside Jim’s technology. For instance, he soon found that there was a ready stream of hopeful applicants in the form of retired cops and those hoping to do a little ‘moonlighting’ on the side. Of course, some of these were less than suitable and were turned down, and Blair didn’t enjoy that side of the recruiting process, but he knew it had to be done to maintain their good reputation as a company. 

In one respect, his task was made much easier through the growing involvement of Josh and Jem in the company. When Jim and he had broached the subject of the boys considering a possible career in Sentinel Security, both men were hugely gratified when the brothers accepted the idea eagerly. At the end of the academic year, Josh was all set to obtain his bachelor’s degree, and was already looking forward to starting his Master’s programme in the Fall. But practical experience in HR was going to be of great benefit to him even if ultimately he decided to leave the company – not that that seemed very likely, in all honesty. And a good reason for that was that, not only did he also find the work fascinating, but he enjoyed working alongside Blair; soaking up the older guide’s knowledge and unconscious expertise. 

Another good reason was that as Jim had hoped, Jem was similarly struck with the idea of a future in the company. As Josh approached the awarding of his bachelor’s degree, Jem would be graduating from High School, and the chance to start working with Sentinel Security Systems, Inc. was enormously tempting. He already knew that, even though he was no academic like his brother, Jim and Blair would make sure he could get good training in more practical skills, such that eventually he could either work as a technician setting up the system hardware, or get the type of training he would need in order to become a security guard himself. And of course, best of all, his brother and guide would be there also, in case Jem should ever need to use his abilities under difficult circumstances. 

As for Mariam, she couldn’t have been happier. Although there was no way she’d try and hold back either of her sons from pursuing alternative goals if that was what they wanted, the fact that they actually embraced the opportunity to stay in Cascade working in the same company was a great relief and comfort to her.   


\----------------------------  


While all this new development was in progress, there had also been changes in MCU. H had indeed transferred back to his old unit, but as a lieutenant after all. Simon had requested him specifically in order to fill Jim’s vacated position, and it looked as if he would eventually be well set to take over from Simon when the captain retired later in the year. Poker nights continued, to the satisfaction of everyone, such that Jim and Blair still enjoyed the camaraderie of the ‘old gang’, even if more and more of them had moved on to pastures new. Inevitably, life moved on, but their friendship remained constant, even when Blair finished his last case at the department. And the send-off he had received had actually left him speechless. 

Despite all the years spent working alongside Jim, and then as an official consultant, in his heart of hearts Blair had never truly felt accepted in the PD as a whole. He was well aware of how he had been regarded when he first began to ride with Jim; and continued to believe that generally speaking those opinions hadn’t altered all that much. The annoyingly mouthy hippy tagalong might have matured, but was still essentially the same in most peoples’ eyes. But apparently he was completely mistaken, if the crowd of well-wishers who gate-crashed his quiet, farewell drinks party at Barney’s Bar was anything to go by. And of course, Jim had looked on in fond satisfaction to see his lover hugged, patted and generally spoiled rotten by cops and admin staff alike, until he was almost overwhelmed by the wholehearted warmth and affection bestowed upon him. It had been an eye-opener for Blair, and that night Jim had gently made love to him, understanding the physical and emotional needs of his partner so well as he veered between euphoria and tears. 

Of course, alongside of all the other facets of their busy lives, Jim and Blair continued to nurture Josh and Jem as sentinel and guide. Both boys had such a great attitude towards their individual gifts that they were generally easy to teach, accepting their responsibilities towards one another unquestioningly. Jem’s control over his senses under normal circumstances was now instinctive, the habit well set through plenty of practice, but he was more than happy to explore the possibilities of using them to a far greater extent as long as Josh was there to ground him. 

Having said that, all four of them had decided that, at least for the time being, they wouldn’t reveal the full extent of their abilities after all. Although Jim dearly wished for Blair to receive the accolades to which Jim thought he was due, Blair insisted that society still wasn’t ready to accept and understand the concept of modern sentinels. Maybe in the future it might prove to be of convenience after all, especially if more such individuals came to their attention, but for now they were happy to remain more or less incognito to all except a very few trusted individuals. 

However, up until that point, there had been a side to the phenomenon that Jim and Blair hadn’t yet touched upon, and that was the spiritual aspect of the sentinel and guide partnership. It wasn’t that they believed Josh and Jem wouldn’t be open to such concepts; Jim being ruefully aware that they were already much more accepting than he had been; but both agreed that the time hadn’t really been right up until now. Getting to grips with the physical was tough enough without introducing more arcane information, but now the boys had made such great progress that Blair wanted to broaden their horizons even more. And as a shaman, he felt it incumbent on him to do just that. 

With Jim’s blessing, therefore, during one of their frequent evenings spent at the Levy’s apartment, enjoying Mariam’s great food, he rather diffidently introduced the topic, hoping that he hadn’t misjudged the timing or his listeners’ readiness. 

Sitting forward in his seat, he leaned his elbows on his knees as he worried his lower lip in an unconscious nervous gesture as he met first Josh’s then Jem’s inquisitive gazes. “Ah, there’s something Jim and I would like to discuss with you both,” he began. “Nothing bad, I promise you, but it’s an aspect of the whole sentinel and guide phenomenon we haven’t yet touched upon, and I’m really hoping that what I’m about to tell you won’t freak you out. You’ve both been remarkably accepting of your physical gifts, and both Jim and I are incredibly impressed with how you’ve both come to terms with your relationship, even the occasional downsides. 

“But the thing is, there’s more to a sentinel and guide partnership than just the successful utilisation of the senses. There’s a whole spiritual side also. Which admittedly isn’t everyone’s idea of fun,” he added, sending a brief, wry glance in Jim’s direction. The older man nodded and grimaced ruefully in response, well aware of his own failings on that subject. 

“Anyhow,” Blair continued gamely. “I know I haven’t spoken much about it, but I was passed the Way of the Shaman by a wise and much-loved friend on his deathbed. And although it took me a long time to come to terms with it, and even longer to begin to understand and practice the gift I’d been given, now I want to use it to introduce you to a whole other world. 

“But only if you wish it,” he added sincerely. “I don’t want to ruin the relationship we already have, and if you don’t want to know, so be it. The last thing I want is for you to think I’m some sort of weirdo flake. Well, no more than you probably do already,” he chuckled self-deprecatingly. “But I – _we_ \- truly believe it will enhance your understanding and pride in your gifts. It’s entirely up to you.” 

To his everlasting relief, neither boy even paused to think. They nodded in tandem, wide grins on their faces and eyes sparkling as they fondly contemplated their friend. “Sounds good to me,” Josh offered immediately while Jem added excitedly, “Me too! I want to know everything I can about the senses. The more I know, the better I’ll be able to use them!” 

Returning their grins with a beaming smile of his own, Blair nodded happily. “Well, OK then! So, I want to begin by telling you about spirit animals. We all have one, but not many of us are privileged to be able to meet them. Mine is a timber wolf, and Jim’s is a black jaguar. Jem, do you remember telling us about your trials and tribulations in the forest, when you came online?” 

Jem needed no further prompting. His eyes lit up when he exclaimed, “The bobcat! The one who showed me the cave? He’s mine, isn’t he?” 

Both Jim and Blair nodded. “We think so, Jem. And Josh will have one also. But you usually do have to visit the spirit plane to be introduced properly. Are you game to try? And more importantly, are you willing to allow it, Mariam?” he added, turning to face their rather bemused mother. 

“Um, I…um…I guess so,” Mariam replied slowly, studying her friends’ faces carefully. “I mean, it all sounds very strange to me, I admit, but I trust you both. So, I guess if Jem and Josh want it, I shouldn’t try and stop them.” 

Blair stood up and took her hands, his eyes warm and understanding as he offered her both comfort and support. “Thank you, Mariam. I promise that nothing untoward will happen to either of them. Not on our watch.” 

She smiled back then, her usual spark restored as she replied smartly, “I’ll hold you to that, Blair! You too Jim! No more strudel for you if my boys come back looking like their animals. I’m allergic to cat hairs!” 

They all laughed at that, and Jim reached over to pat her gently on the shoulder. “Me too, Mariam! So it’s a good job my spirit jaguar doesn’t shed!” 

Decision made, the four arranged themselves comfortably in a circle facing each other while Mariam watched intently from her seat on the sofa slightly further away. Calm and confident now, Shaman Blair began to talk them through the relaxation techniques that would help them all achieve their goal, his compelling voice weaving its magic until eventually all four entered into a light, meditative state. 

And woke up in a blue tinted jungle.  



	25. Prompt- soul bonding / soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, my 6th and last full card for this year's SenBingo, and I have to say that it's been amazing. Thanks to everyone for reading, and for those special people without whose support and encouragement I might have been tempted to give up on occasion. 
> 
> Hopefully there'll be another chance to do the same next year! But in the meantime, thanks to Patt and Morgan for providing this opportunity to keep on sharing the Sentinel love!
> 
>  
> 
> Kate x

**Chapter 25: Prompt – soul bonding / soulmates:**   


“Wow!” Almost speechless, Josh gazed about him, wide-eyed with amazement. Beside him, Jem was similarly affected. 

“Awesome!” he breathed, taking in the surroundings, his heightened senses allowing him to see and hear everything in the blue-hued landscape so much more clearly. The clearing in which the four stood was surrounded by tall trees and thick undergrowth teeming with all manner of life, and his smile was wide as he turned slowly in a circle. “If this is the spirit plane, I like it!” he added, turning back to look at Jim and Blair, only to do a double-take at what he saw. It was still Jim and Blair, but looking very different, and for a moment he was shocked into silence as he gazed at the pair. 

Josh was also studying them intently, but like Jem, didn’t feel at all threatened. It simply occurred to him that this is how they should look, as if here – wherever ‘here’ was – was the place where they were free to be what they were meant to be. A warrior Sentinel and his Shaman Guide. 

Jim was dressed in his usual attire for this visionscape; the camo pants, boots, sleeveless tee and bandana complemented by the compound bow slung over his shoulder. He looked every inch the soldier, and his magnificent body was shown off to its best advantage. 

On the other hand, Blair was dressed as the boys supposed a native shaman should be. Wearing a short leather kilt and sandals, his arms, face and upper body were adorned with painted symbols, and his long curls dressed with beads and feathers. He was wearing even more beaded bracelets and necklaces than usual, and the marked confidence in his stance was good to behold. This Blair was sure of his own worth, and of his place beside his sentinel, as Jim was clearly contented with his chosen companion. 

It was Josh who found his voice first. “You look amazing! Both of you! Is this how you always look when you visit here?” 

The older pair smiled warmly at him, and Blair nodded cheerfully. “Yes, Josh. In this place we can be what we are meant to be. As will you both also.” 

It suddenly occurred to Jem that he was wearing similar clothing to what he had been wearing when he had gotten himself lost in the Cascade forest. “Uh, does this mean that I’ll always be dressed up like I was when my senses came online?” he asked, a somewhat perplexed frown on his young face. 

“Guess so, Jem,” Jim replied with a laugh, clapping the youngster on the shoulder. “This was what I wore during my time in the Peruvian jungle which is when my senses came online.” 

On the other hand, Josh was wearing pretty much the same outfit as he had been wearing before their spirit walk. “Hmmm, doesn’t look like I’m any different, so does that mean something bad?” 

“Not at all!” came a voice from behind him, and he spun around to see another figure approaching them. A figure dressed in a very similar fashion to Blair. 

“You are as you are, and always will be, young Joshua,” the newcomer continued. “A gifted guide to your sentinel brother. Be welcome!” 

“Incacha!” Blair cried, holding out his arms to the new arrival. “It’s so good to see you again!” 

As Jim also stepped forward, a huge grin of welcome on his face, Incacha moved in to hug Blair warmly. “Be welcome, Son of my Heart!” he said. Then, turning to face Jim, he hugged the bigger man also. “Enqueri! It is good to see you again also. And you have brought the young sentinel and his companion. They have much to learn, but you obviously both feel that they are ready for their first step into a greater world?” 

“Yes, my friend, I do,” Jim replied. “Although they are young, they are keen to learn, and both Blair and I wish to see them complete their bond and fulfil their destiny. If that is what you desire also?” 

Incacha nodded thoughtfully as he studied the younger pair with a shrewd but unthreatening gaze. Making up his mind, he offered the boys a wide smile. 

“Come then, all of you, and sit with me. We will talk!” 

The five of them seated themselves in a circle in the middle of the clearing, all deferring to Incacha to begin their discussion. The shaman smiled gently as he briefly told Jem and Josh about how he had come across Jim in the jungle after his helicopter had crashed, killing all on board except for Jim. He kept the account succinct and factual, not wishing to distress either his young listeners or Jim unduly, but he explained how Jim’s senses came online, and how he had guided Enqueri until his rescue and repatriation to the US. He also told of how he knew that Jim’s true guide would be found in the Great City, and so it had turned out to be. 

Turning to smile warmly at Blair, he continued. “The Young Wolf already knew about sentinels, and had long searched for one, but did not know of his own potential as a companion for many months. But when I met him, and passed on the Way of the Shaman to him on my deathbed, it was simply destiny at work. I could see the power in him, and knew that eventually he would realise his own worth. And I call him the Son of my Heart, because that indeed is how I regard him.” 

Blair ducked his head and blushed in pleasure as Jim squeezed his shoulder gently, his own face soft and sad with recollection. “It took me much longer to accept him, sad to say,” he murmured candidly, smiling ruefully at the younger pair. “But after a few visits here, and some proverbial ass-kicking from my friend Incacha, I finally saw the light. Our merge should have sealed our bond, but I fought it, to my shame, which caused Blair a deal of unnecessary grief. Because of that, we would spare you the same doubt and insecurity.” 

Josh regarded him pensively for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Incacha. “Um, you said that you passed the Way of the Shaman to Blair, and I have no doubt that what you say is true. But I thought that shamans had to undergo a near death experience for their powers to be awakened. Is that true also?” 

Incacha nodded sadly, reaching over to pat Blair’s bare knee reassuringly. “That is true, young one. The Young Wolf did indeed cross over to the spirit world, but Enqueri brought him back. By the power of their spirit animals, the Young Wolf was coaxed to return to the living world, and his own powers were set free.” 

Both boys looked suitably impressed, and both sent Blair a sympathetic glance that was also touched with admiration. However, the older man simply smiled back calmly, his eyes untroubled. 

“Don’t worry about me, you two. OK, it wasn’t the easiest of paths that Jim and I had to tread, but we came through, and will never be separated either in life or death. Here on the spirit plane we will be together as we always have been and always will be. And if you wish it, it will be the same for you with Incacha’s help. Do you want that?” 

Both boys nodded firmly, their eyes eager as they grinned at each other. 

“Does this mean that we meet our spirit animals too?” Jem asked excitedly. “I think I’ve already seen mine, but I’d like to meet him properly!” 

Chuckling quietly, Incacha nodded in reply. “Yes, young one, you will both meet your spirit animals. See, they come, along with those of Enqueri and the Young Wolf!” and he waved his arm, indicating the edge of the clearing where four animals suddenly appeared. 

Alongside Jim’s black jaguar and Blair’s silver timber wolf walked a handsome bobcat and a delightful little Fennec fox, whose large ears flicked back and forth as it almost bounced alongside its bigger companions. 

“Oh, my!” breathed Jem. “He really is beautiful! And just like I remember him in the forest!” 

On the other hand, Josh looked a little less than impressed. “Uh, not that I really mind, I guess, but uh…mine looks a bit uh…small?” 

Blair laughed cheerfully at that, leaning over to pat Josh’s knee. “Don’t let her size fool you, Josh! The Fennec is a tough and resilient creature, able to survive in arid conditions that would kill off most other predators. She’s eminently suited to guiding Jem’s cat, I assure you!” 

Josh grinned back. “Fair enough, Blair. Or should I say, ‘Young Wolf’? Gotta say, I like your wolf, and Jim’s jag too. And they look so happy together!” 

“They are, Josh,” Jim spoke up then. “They’ve known each other for a long time now, which is how together they had the power to return Blair from the dead. And once your two animals merge as one, you will be as we are. Soulmates for eternity.” 

Incacha nodded wisely. “What Enqueri says is true. You will be bonded as brothers of the same blood, as Enqueri and the Young Wolf are bound in love and mutual trust. Shall it be done?” 

The brothers looked at each other, and clasped hands. “I’m good, if you are,” Josh said, his eyes warm. 

“If you’re sure, bro, then yes, so am I,” replied Jem. “As long as we’re together, I feel like there’s nothing we can’t do!” 

“So be it,” Incacha said soberly, nodding his consent. With a wave of his arm, the bobcat and the small Fennec fox trotted off to either side of the clearing before turning to face each other. As the humans and the other two spirit animals looked on approvingly, the Fennec yipped once, then began to run flat out towards the bobcat, who matched her speed stride for stride. Then they both leapt together to merge in a flash of light and mutual understanding, two halves of one soul once again.  


\-----------------------------------  


Back in the Levy’s living room, before Mariam’s admittedly anxious gaze, all four men opened their eyes as one and woke up, serene smiles on each face. Mariam scanned her sons carefully, relieved to see them back in the here and now, and apparently very pleased with themselves, so she knew that whatever they had experienced in Jim and Blair’s company on the ‘other side’ had had an uplifting effect. Tilting her head to one side she contemplated them quizzically as they smiled back at her, realising that they looked different somehow. More mature, but calm and relaxed, their demeanours confident and quietly content. 

Jim and Blair appeared to be very pleased with themselves also, and they grinned happily at her. 

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long, Mariam,” Blair said, reaching over to take her hand. “I never know how long my spirit walks are likely to take, so I hope you weren’t getting too worried.” 

Shaking her head fondly, she replied, “No, Blair. It was only about half an hour or so. Nowhere near the time limit you set me, so I didn’t have to think about taking extraordinary measures to get you all back! Having said that, it did feel very strange. As if you were all in one of those zone-out things!” 

He nodded understandingly. “Yeah, I guess it must be weird,” he agreed. “Which is why we’re so grateful to you for letting us go ahead with it. Because I have to tell you, it was a great success. But it’s for your sons to tell you about their experiences, and I’m sure they will. All I’ll say is that you can be reassured that they have chosen their path in life, and both Jim and I believe that they have chosen wisely. You can be truly proud of your sons, Mariam.”   


\----------------------------  
**Epilogue:**  


Back in the loft bedroom that evening, Jim propped himself up on one elbow so that he could look down on his well-loved and very satisfied partner. They had returned home shortly after completing their spirit walk, knowing that the Levys needed some time to themselves. They were both certain that the boys would be willing and able to bring their mother up to speed as much as necessary as regards their new status, and that Mariam, good woman that she was, would be understanding and supportive. 

“Hey, baby,” he murmured softly, reaching up to trace Blair’s full lips with his free hand. “You OK, honey? I wasn’t too hard on you?” 

Cracking open one eye, Blair smiled lazily up at him, his flushed face and tousled curls adorable in his lover’s eyes. “Nah, lover, not at all!” he replied smugly, voice deep and soothing like dark chocolate. “You always know just how to make it special for me, and you never disappoint. Was it good for you too?” 

“You know it, babe,” chuckled Jim, ruffling his lover’s curls affectionately. “You’re just as caring and careful of me. And no one knows how to utilise my senses for my pleasure like you do, my Shaman. I’m one lucky sentinel!” 

“And I’m one lucky guide!” Blair replied happily, suddenly much more alert. “I can’t ever begin to tell you how glad I am that we’re bonded – so it’s a good thing that I’m sure you already know anyway. But I have to tell you that I feel so relieved and happy that Josh and Jem are bonded now also. It feels right that they should have taken that step into a larger world, because I’m absolutely certain that together they will make a difference. 

“And maybe it’s just the beginning!” he continued eagerly. “Maybe now more sentinel and guide pairs will turn up for us to help; a whole new generation to work alongside Jem and Josh to help create a better world. You never know, huh?” 

Jim smiled a little sadly as he answered, although the love in his eyes for his partner was clear. “I’m not sure I can be as optimistic as you, babe, but I agree it’s a lovely thought. And perhaps you have the right of it after all, so ignore my cynicism. Whatever the case, I do agree that for Josh and Jem it was the right thing to do. And it’s good to know that there are other sentinels out there after all, so I’m not unique!” he added with a grin. 

“Who says you’re not?” Blair replied smartly, reaching up to pull his bigger mate down for a kiss. “As far as I’m concerned, lover, there’s no one like you for me, and never will be!” 

To which Jim replied, just before taking that succulent mouth in a deep kiss, “Ditto, baby, and amen to that!”   


**The End.**


End file.
